<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bounty Flaw by dinsrose, fuzzyhorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885220">Bounty Flaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinsrose/pseuds/dinsrose'>dinsrose</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhorse/pseuds/fuzzyhorse'>fuzzyhorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolded, Collaboration, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, keep the helmet on, my hand slipped, very slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinsrose/pseuds/dinsrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhorse/pseuds/fuzzyhorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mandalorian was sent on a bounty on Tatooine, simple enough. But when he arrived, he didn't plan to meet someone different, someone, special. </p><p>You were just trying to escape the only life you knew but when a Mandalorian came for you and offered you something better, how could you pass up such a perfect opportunity off this planet? Your original plan had failed and he seemed to be your only option. but what happens when sparks start to fly between you and that plan completely dissolves in your hands?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first chapter of a collaboration with my close friend! She's a brilliant writer and I'm SO EXCITED to get this to you guys! I have tagged our Tumblrs at the bottom of this page. Please check them out! Also please stay tuned because I will be creating chapter playlists in the future for each chapter!</p><p>There's a little Mando POV at the beginning of each chapter so enjoy that bit!</p><p>**UPDATE 3/17/21 - I've started to create the spotify playlists and am linking them at the end notes in each chapter. Check them out if you'd like to listen along! **</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first chapter of a collaboration with my close friend! She's a brilliant writer and I'm SO EXCITED to get this to you guys! I have tagged our Tumblrs at the bottom of this page. Please check them out! Also please stay tuned because I will be creating chapter playlists in the future for each chapter!</p><p>There's a little Mando POV at the beginning of each chapter so enjoy that bit!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The kid just won’t stop crying today, I fed him, I watered him. I even played with him a little after my last bounty on Sorgan. That god-damned bounty was a nightmare. Usually, they weren’t so bad, either they try to run, bargain, or fight. This one was just plain stupid. First, he tried to run - big mistake. I always catch up. Then he tried to fight - again, a mistake. But then he tried to bargain and when that didn’t work, the fucker pushed me right into a swamp.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Got about thirty feet before I blasted him into the sky. I almost feel bad for the guy, but it’s not my job to feel bad for him. I wasn’t trained to feel bad for them. I was trained to bring them in. Warm or cold, their choice. You get your pucks, you get the targets, and you get your credits. It’s a simple life, one I’m now finding less simple that I have this kid along with me. But simple nonetheless. This is what we were made for - this is the way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maker, the whole Crest still smells like a fucking swamp… It’s going to take weeks to get that smell out. And I wore my favorite pants on that trip too. I never regretted accepting a puck from Greef more than I did at that moment. Speaking of Greef, he’s been getting shittier and shittier contracts lately. The rate is barely covering the cost of fuel. And after that whole business with the kid, it’s hard to get a decent bounty without putting a target on my back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He gave me this higher-profile target. It’s good money but now I have some slave girl to go find, I wonder which kind she will be - a runner, a fighter, or a bargainer. I guess we will find out when we get to Tatooine... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ------ </em>
</p><p>This cantina was going to be the death of you. One customer after another, drunkenly spilling spotchka all over the countertop and coincidentally, you. You’d been on this desert planet you’re entire life, passed down from one generation of Huttese slave owners to the next. Never knowing a life outside of this sandy rundown cantina. You’d dreamt of a life far beyond this planet though - spent many nights on the rooftops of the houses in the village staring up into the sky, wondering what lies beyond the stars. </p><p>“I swear, one more of these fucking idiots…” you huff under your breath as you clean up yet another spill. You’d just about had it with these guys. But you take their credits, all the same, cleaning up after them as they drink and fight at your countertop. Bunch of fucking scrappers.</p><p>“Try not to be so careless!” a slap behind the head came from your boss and <em> owner </em>, Morga Qab, a miserable Toydarian that somehow came into possession of this cantina through how anyone comes by anything of worth… gambling. He was a slave owner, several generations down, and very proud of this fact. Something that absolutely disgusted you but at this stage, the only way out was through. </p><p>The cantina was honestly the best option you could’ve gotten. Between this and the potential to work in a scrap yard or a water farm, you’d take the cantina any day of the week. The work was tolerable enough and with a revolving door of customers, your shifts were always interesting. Your mother hadn’t been so lucky though having been sent to a water farm. That sealed her fate a long time ago, your father burying her several [years]. </p><p>“Sorry Morga,” you rubbed the spot he had hit you on the head, smoothing down your hair.</p><p>“Out of the way, girl! Can’t you do nothing right?” he screeched, belching in your face as he shoved you back and spilling his drink that was clutched in his hand. You sighed and looked down, the shoes you wore now covered in a sloppy mess of spotchka. They were a miserable sight, to say the least, the torn fabric around the edge and of course, now had sand sticking to the damp spots where the ale had spilled. </p><p>Frustrated, you sigh. This was just another list of reasons why you wanted to get the fuck off this planet. Morga hasn’t exactly been the pinnacle of wonderful <em> owners </em>. You’d felt the full weight of his ownership since childhood, and he made sure you never forgot it. You had been left a gift - two very distinct scar marks across your back. A reminder of what your family suffered. </p><p>There were days where you thought about them. When you were lost in your chores around the cantina and a small boy would run by the door, you found yourself thinking <em> is that him? </em> But how could it be? It had been years. You’d stare longingly at the door, wishing with everything in your body that your parents would walk through that door. But they never did.</p><p>If there had ever been a moment that the universe was signaling to you that today was not the day to take your shot, this would’ve been it. He walked into the cantina and you swear all the air had been sucked out of the entire place. The shiny beskar reflected the dim lights as he stood in the doorway and assessed the room before he walked over to the bar where you were standing. Any conversation that had stopped with his arrival resumed as he placed a holographic bounty puck on the countertop and pushed the illuminated button to display some helpless souls sheet.</p><p>You admired the Mandalorian from where he sat across from you. The way the beskar molded around him. It really was expert craftsmanship. How long must it have taken to learn such skill you wonder? There was a book about Mandalorians that you’d read when you were a child but nothing really came close to seeing one up close and personal. </p><p>“You ever seen this guy?” he asked casually. </p><p>You waited a moment, taking your rag and placing it in front of you to wipe an invisible spill. Morga had a pretty strict policy regarding helping bounty hunters. Mostly because almost all of his friends were wanted criminals. Especially because he was one himself. You squint, pretending to examine the image closer and with thought before shaking your head. </p><p>“Sorry there Mando, can’t help you with that one. But I can get you a spotchka if you’d like,” you take a glass out and push it in his direction.</p><p>“No,” was the only answer he gave as he pushed the glass towards you. </p><p>“Is there anything else I can help you with?” you ask, hoping he will get the hint that he really shouldn’t be in a criminally funded cantina asking about a wanted criminal who also happens to be a regular customer.</p><p>The Mandalorian doesn’t reply but instead, just turns and leaves, swiping the puck off the counter on his way out. That had to have been the oddest interaction with anyone you’d ever had. He was so cold and impersonal. He didn’t waste his time on unnecessary questions. </p><p>The rest of your shift was painfully busy. More than one drunk guest that flirted just a little too much made it worth it as you gathered the last of the tips, skimming a few extra off the top of the jar per your usual routine, and slipping them into your pocket. You’d passed off the bar to the next person, gathering your minimal belongings and heading to your hut for the night. You double-checked your bag, making sure everything was ready to go and then you waited. No one ever praised you for your patience, but tonight, you had the patience of a saint as you waited for the right moment where you’d make your move. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>The air was still for once, making the surrounding village completely quiet. It was unsettling, especially since the cantina was usually awake and full of lively guests at this time of night. The lights usually spilled out into the street but instead, it was dim - a few lone stragglers at the bar nursing their drinks, completely unaware of the plot about to take place behind them. </p><p>You’d managed to locate your tracker with the help of a merchant in town, and for a considerable amount of credits too. He had a special device that scanned your extremities and located it easily. You’d marked the spot with a small <em> x </em> under your pants, the only evidence it was even there at all. The plan was to simply cut it out, leave it in your bed, and make a run for it. To where Mos Espa. You’d planned to find a ship and sneak on board and travel as far away from this dump as you could. </p><p>The credits you gave him were from the cantina. You’d been slipping them in your pocket a little at a time, tip money you’d taken here and there, and buried cache behind your hut. You’d hoped it would be enough to get you where you needed to go and to somewhere safe when you arrived. What you hadn’t planned for was an error in any part of your plan. </p><p>When you cut your tracker out, the first mistake was using a dull blade that wasn’t clean, unknowingly introducing an infection that would take about a week to set in. The second mistake was the unsteadiness in your hand for this kind of work, causing it to slip and cut just slightly too deep. The third mistake was the angle wasn’t right for the incision, but it would have to do as you bit down on the leather strap and tore through your flesh to deliver that little blinking pill-shaped device safely under your pillow. The best bandage you had was some torn cloth that you could wrap the wound with to stop any bleeding before setting out to the next part of your plan. </p><p> </p><p>Poking your head out your doorway to check the surroundings, you’d slipped out into the night. Your bag was packed light with nothing more than the essentials, being sure to wrap yourself in a woven fabric to hide your face. Maker, if your parents could see you now, would they be ashamed? Concerned? Of course, out of all times to be thinking of them and second-guessing things now would be the time. “<em> Just one foot in front of the other, </em> ” you’d tell yourself, “ <em> you can do this.” </em></p><p>You briskly walked to the meeting location for where the swoop bike was <em> supposed to </em> be waiting only to find - nothing. Great. This was not a good start to things and out of all the things that could’ve happened this was not the ideal situation. “ <em> Ok, not a big deal, let’s regroup…” </em> you think. Panic slowly starting to bubble in your throat as you realize that Mos Espa is One hundred and forty kilometers from here Mos Eisley which is too far to walk. Could you hitch a ride with someone towards the edge of town? You’d have to give up some of your precious credits in exchange but that would be better than walking… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two weeks later…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t gotten better. In fact, it got significantly worse. Worse than anything you’d been able to imagine when you recreated your plan after the bike fail. You were pretty sure you had sand fever at this point and between the swelling and the infection, you were almost positive you were going to die. The thin fabric you’d swiped in your hasty exit barely protected you from the harsh Tatooine sun beating down on your exposed skin. The blisters became unbearable, bursting painfully with each brush in the sand from the spot you were nestled into between two buildings. </p><p>You were mentally kicking yourself for this stupid plan. Stupid execution, stupid, stupid girl. </p><p>“How could you be so fucking dumb,” you mutter to yourself, wincing at the pain as sand rubs against your skin. Time passes, how much, you’re unsure. You remain in that alleyway staring numbly out into the sand, your eyes playing a trick of a mirage - an ocean calling to you. It looks so real you can almost taste it. Your lips smack together, tongue cracked and wishing for just a single drop of water. </p><p>When you’d set out, you made it significantly further in the dark than you had originally expected. But once that sun came back up, you had absolutely no idea where you were and somehow managed to go in one complete circle. You saw water farms on the edge of town and realized where you were and boy did that just make your heart sink like a stone. Realizing you really couldn’t go back home because Morga would more than likely kill you, you decided to lay low until you could find a ride out of there.</p><p>But the infection had turned into a festering gash - angry, even. So here you were, hiding in your little crevice between two buildings and squished in some garbage for cover. And that’s how <em> he </em>found you - completely helpless, eyes closed and feeling yourself drifting into a deep slumber.</p><p>You hear his boots crunching in the sand before you can open your eyes to look. It took everything within you to look up and see a Mandalorian with his full suit of beskar shining in the midday sun, his formidable shadow slowly creeping over you as he approached. The temporary relief from that scorching sun was one of the only real indicators he was standing there. That and the modulated curse that came from the man in front of you. </p><p>He held up a bounty puck, your image flashing in a holographic form along with the reward amount. You see him check the image, then look up at you. You almost laugh, it was pitiful. They barely tossed a handful of credits, why would someone like him come after someone like you? For someone like Morga, it was cheaper to just write the loss off than to bring you in. </p><p>“I’m guessing you -” <em> cough </em> “you’re here for -” <em> cough cough </em> “you’re here for me…” your throat burns but you manage to get it out between raspy coughs. </p><p>“Looks that way,” a deep, modulated voice replies, placing the puck back in his pocket. A leather finger points down to your self-inflicted wound, “looks nasty, you do that to yourself?” </p><p>“Looks that way,” you quip back, copying his demeanor. You feel dizzy, the effects of the last two weeks starting to take their toll on you and your head lolls to the side. The Mandalorian sighs, shifting his armbands before leaning forward to inspect the wound. </p><p>“You aren’t looking so hot there,” he notices the green tinge to your skin, taking in your overall health as he assesses the situation and how to proceed. </p><p>It takes you a moment to notice, but he’s not alone. A small silver pod drifts up behind him and if you’d been feeling more like yourself, you’d even call the <em> thing </em> cute. Alright, that kid was adorable. Even in the state you were in, you’d call him that. He tilts his head to the side, cooing softly before reaching for the Mandalorian’s cape and gently tugging while he points at you. The Mandalorian ignores him, focusing on the situation in front of him, but this just causes the kid to become more insistent. </p><p>The Mandalorian turns, shaking a finger at the kid, and in that deep, modulated voice says, “not now kid.”  You don’t think he took too well to that because he pouts - yes actually pouts - before slumping back into his pod. This makes you laugh, which in turn actually makes you groan. Your hand grasps at your stomach as you lean back against the wall. </p><p>Without warning, you see the little green ears poke back up over the edge of the pod. The small creature seems to be watching you. He cocks his head, clearly assessing you from his vantage point before his small hand reaches out as he closes his eyes - then something unexplainable happens...</p><p>You suddenly feel overwhelming energy, hyper-focused on your leg. Something strange happens between the two of you, a feeling you can’t even begin to describe. This energy moves between the two of you, almost a burning hot sensation before it disappears and he falls backward, collapsing into the Mandalorian. </p><p>You and the Mandalorian exchange a look before you move the fabric surrounding you and you notice the reduced infection. The green and purple haze slowly start to fade away, the skin returning to a somewhat normal color. You’re shocked, <em> amazed </em> even, but left with more questions than answers. Apparently, you’re not the only one - the Mandalorian scoops up the little green guy from his pod and holds him close, inspecting him from head to toe. </p><p>“I -” you pause, completely unsure of what to say… How do you even respond to this? “I don’t know what just happened.”</p><p>He looked from the child back to you, “I honestly don’t either,” he admits. “Can you walk?”</p><p>You flex your foot but wince and shake your head no, admitting defeat. The pain was still there, radiating straight from your wound and over your knee. Whatever that child did help some but didn’t solve the problem. “I don’t think I’ll be able to bear weight on this leg without being in pain,” you reply. </p><p>“I’ll have to carry you,” he sighs, frustrated. His leather-gloved hand flexes at his side. </p><p>“I’m not going with you,” you were in no mood to be playing this game with him. </p><p>You weigh your options. One, you could fight or scream - this could go one of two ways, both you see as a poor option for you. Two, you could accept it, and end up in carbonite which did <em> not </em>sound like a good time to you. Or three, you could accept the help and when he’s given you whatever help you need to get off this godforsaken planet, you can jump ship and hopefully get away. Option three seemed like the best bet. </p><p>“Listen,” he crouched down to your eye level, “I have no idea what just happened between you and my kid, but I know that he doesn’t do that for anyone. And I mean <em> anyone. </em> So either you can come with me and we can figure this out together, or you can come with me and I’ll figure you out on my own,” he held his hand out, waiting for you to take it. You hesitate, waiting for him to get frustrated with you and just yank you to your feet, but he doesn’t. He just waits for you patiently. You soften, placing your hand in his. </p><p>“Smart choice,” he says, taking your hand. </p><p>Mando leans over you, grasping your hand tighter, and gently slides one arm under your knees. You wince, hissing as your legs jostle against each other. He lifts you up slowly, as not to hurt your still slightly injured leg. You are amazed at how easily he lifts you, feeling weightless in his arms. You have always had a small frame, but the fact that he can lift you this smoothly is shocking. He’s incredibly strong and steady, almost enough to distract you from the pain shooting up from your wound. You can feel the warmth radiating from his body as you are pulled close to him. </p><p>“Hands around my neck,” he says abruptly, “we don’t want you injuring yourself any more than you already are. I have some e-bacta back at the Crest, we’ll get that leg healed up,” he informs you. You don’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his neck for stability. </p><p>“Th-thank you” you shakily breathe out as you lower your head onto his chest. You feel the sway of his body as he starts to walk the path back to his ship, your head slowly bouncing off his chest armor. You aren’t sure why you feel so safe in his arms, you definitely do not trust him, but you somehow feel… <em> safe </em>. It isn’t like you have another option. If you don’t get something for your leg soon, you are going to die. This Mandalorian seems to be your only option at the moment. You mentally promise yourself, you will find a way to escape once your leg is healed. </p><p>He turns down a back street so as not to get caught in a giant mid-day crowd. You only see an occasional citizen pass by, ducking your head as not to be seen. You close your eyes and let the swaying of his arms soothe you into an almost trance-like state. You notice the smell of leather and something you can only describe as what the forest smells like, <em> pine...maybe </em> you think. That is the last thought you have before you blackout. </p><p>Next thing you know, you are opening your eyes to a loud sound of metal hitting the ground. It takes every ounce of energy you have to open your eyelids. </p><p>You rub your eyes, “wh- where are we?”</p><p>The Mandalorian carries you into the back of an old Razor Crest pre-empire ship. You look down, searching for the little green kid that was with him. You see him still sleeping in the little pod as it lifts up into the back of the ship. The Mandalorian stops for a moment when you get inside and pushes a few buttons on his forearm.</p><p>“My ship,” is the only answer he gives. You rest your head back into his chest, feeling your eyes close again. </p><p>The ship door closes abruptly, leaving all three of you in darkness. You hear a few beeps before a blinding light explodes all around you. You realize it is probably so blinding to you because all your senses seem to be in overdrive. The blood is pounding in your head, your ears are ringing, your vision is blurry, and you can’t seem to make your brain register what is happening around you. Everything feels so incredibly overwhelming - you just want to <em> sleep. </em></p><p>The Mandalorian carries you towards the other side of the ship. You hear the sound of metal sliding against metal as he yanks something toward you both with the toe of his boot. He starts to lower you down gently onto a hard surface. You don’t have the strength to open your eyes again to see what it is. You hear him rummaging around and placing a few things next to you on the platform he placed you on. <em> “Maker does he have to be so loud?” </em> you think.</p><p>“Here,” you feel him nudge you with something cold and you glance up, realizing he’s holding liquid gold in his hands - <em> water.  </em></p><p>You spring up, getting dizzy from the vertical assault on your body and he reaches out to steady you. </p><p>“Steady now,” he bends down to your level, placing a hand on your shoulder. </p><p>You grab the canteen, practically ripping it from his hands, bringing the lip of the bottle to your now split and slightly bleeding lip, and take in large gulps of water. The cool liquid slides eagerly down your cracked throat and you feel the bits of sand and grit that have been stuck in it go down with the water. You cough, spurting up some water on your chin as he takes the bottle from you. </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough. You have to go slow,” he puts the cap on and you give him a pained look, desperate for more water as you wipe the back of your hand over your face.</p><p>“Sorry, got a little carried away there,” you laugh, an attempt to lighten the tension. It’s so hard to read this guy under that helmet. He’s quiet and observing but does that mean he’s frustrated? Anxious? Nervous? You sure as hell were nervous but you knew at this point in your game, you couldn’t let that show - not if you were going to try and win him over. If only he would let you sleep a little first. </p><p>“I have to clean that wound,” he interrupts your thoughts as he drops down to his knee and gently picks up your injured leg which makes you wince. Your hand shoots out and connects with the top of his and you swear your eyes are staring right at his through his helmet. </p><p>“I can’t,” he pauses, considering his words before continuing, “I can’t let you stay here without cleaning this first.” he reaches down lifts the hem of your pants leg, slowly starting to unravel the bandage you had placed around the wound. And you let him, despite the pain, despite the fear, despite the strange feelings you have in your chest. You watch him move, his hands - <em> his hands </em>. They were massive compared to your small frame. </p><p>You hear him take a sharp inhalation when the full wound is revealed, “Maker, you didn’t think to be a little more careful? What were you trying to accomplish here?” he twisted your leg from side to side, trying to get a better look in the light. You wince again, moving with the rotations. </p><p>“I uh…” your face flushed with embarrassment, or was it fever? You watched him work as you built up the courage to talk. </p><p>“Go on…” he instructed. </p><p>Your voice shrunk, “I was trying to remove my tracker,” you said softly. His hands moved methodically as he nodded, never looking up at you while he continued to move his hands. </p><p>“And that got you where exactly,” he asked, taking out a big syringe with a very large-looking needle. Your eyes grow wide as you pull your leg away from his tightening grip. He looks up at you. </p><p>“Oh, no fucking way are you sticking that thing anywhere near me,” you pull harder and place your hand on his shoulder to give a gentle push. He puts the needle down and grabs your wrist, lightly at first but with a clear warning that this is happening either way. </p><p>“Listen,” he sighs, looking between your leg and the bacta shot, “this is meant to help. Bacta has a lot more in them than just medicine that will clear up this infection in no time. Whatever the kid did, well, it did a number on most of it but you need help.”</p><p>Your eyes start to water as your energy fades, “you’re just going to stick that thing in me and bring me right back to Morga, aren’t you?” Tears start to drip from your eyes. <em> Maker be damned, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go! </em></p><p>This entire escape had been botched from the moment you took that tracker out of your stupid leg. What in the world had you been thinking? </p><p>“Listen, how about a bargain?” he sighed, loosening his grip on your hand enough for you to pull away. A bargain? You thought Mandalorians didn’t bargain with their bounties. The back of your sleeve wiped away the stray tears as you sat up, intrigued by his offer. </p><p>“I’m listening…” you sniffle. </p><p>“I won’t put you in carbonite if you let me give you one of these shots. Fair trade?” he holds the shot out, ready to administer. </p><p>“And if I refuse?” you cross your arms, desperately searching your brain for an alternative. That needle was <em> really big </em>.</p><p>“Then I could just let the infection spread. The bounty <em> is </em> listed as dead or alive…” he trailed off. </p><p>You gulp. He wouldn’t do that, would he? “<em> Maybe he would,” </em> you think, “ <em> he is a Mandalorian after all…” </em></p><p>“A deal then. You give me this stupid shot, and I don’t get put into carbonite for the remainder of the trip,” you hold your hand out to shake on it, “deal?” </p><p>He grips your hand firmly in his gloved palm, “deal,” and with that, he yanks your arm forward, exposing your shoulder in the perfect angle and stabs you in the arm with the bacta shot. You feel a sharp sting, followed by a heavenly high spread over your entire body. This can only be followed by one glorious thing that you feel you haven’t had in the last two weeks, maybe even before then - a good night’s rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr!</p><p> </p><p>https://pascal-istheway.tumblr.com<br/>https://dinsrose.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Listen to me,” he says softly, “I don’t know who you are, but my kid and you have some kind of connection going on here that I just can’t seem to explain,” You had to give him credit, the guy was trying his best with you, “I don’t know why they wanted so much for you. I took this job because bounties are shit jobs lately and I’ll be honest, you were good money.”</p><p>You stare at him in shock, your mouth dropping open. This was the most he’d spoken to you since he picked you up and quite frankly, this was the most honest anyone had ever been with you in your entire life. A part of you felt like you wanted to slap the shit out of him - if it weren’t for the helmet. But the other part of you thought how refreshing it was for someone to just tell you the damn truth for once. You wipe your face with the back of your hand, praying you didn’t look too much like a disaster.</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine. I don’t know why they wanted me back so badly,” sniffling, you look up at him from where your hands were wrapping around that strand of hair. “I keep thinking it over… wouldn’t it just have been cheaper for Morga to write me off as a loss like he does with the other slaves? Why does he want me back so badly?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all those on Tumblr who supported DinsRose and me on this! Also - shout out to grogueatsfrogeggs for being a fabulous editor in chief and the most amazing #1 fan. I can't do this without your love and support and we truly mean it from the bottom of our hearts. </p><p>This has been so exciting for us to work on together. If only you could hear us up at 3 AM writing away and all the exciting things we have planned. Stay tuned for corresponding Spotify/youtube playlists for each chapter! Those will be in the coming updates/chapters!! </p><p>**UPDATE 3/17/21 - I've started to create the Spotify playlists and am linking them at the endnotes in each chapter. Check them out if you'd like to listen along! **</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> So it turns out she was none of them. She didn’t run, bargain, or fight. At least not in the beginning. Whatever happened back there - there’s just something unexplainable that I can’t shake. What the hell is wrong with me? I’ve never once offered not to carbonite a bounty. Now, here I am, offering up a pretty sweet deal with this girl. All because the kid did some magic back there. And that’s another thing - what the fuck was that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’d known there was something different about the little guy, that much had been obvious from the start. I just wasn’t sure why he was so special to them but now I know. His… abilities made him special. I will never be sure of the full extent of them, hell, I don’t think he even knows the full extent of them. But whatever he did wiped him out for a while.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know what I was thinking. There was just something in those terrified eyes that made me turn soft for a moment. I just couldn’t bring myself to be cruel to her. After watching the kid heal her, something inside me just snapped. I have never seen him do that for… anyone. Not a single one of my bounties. Most of the time he didn’t even look at them. What’s so special about her?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>When you finally are able to open your eyes, they are heavy as lead. You lay there for a few minutes trying to assess your surroundings, taking in the metallic surfaces around you. Maker, it’s <em> so </em> hard to open your eyes. You are completely and utterly <em> exhausted. </em></p><p>You try to move your body and find it is very stiff, your limbs refusing to move. You uncurl your fingers and flex them once or twice before you decide to test your legs. It doesn’t actually register with you that you’re in the Mandalorian’s ship. </p><p>When you reach out, feeling the metal walls surrounding you on all sides, you realize “<em> something doesn’t feel right” </em>... then, it hits you. In rapid succession, you sit up, the blanket sliding off your shoulders, and immediately whack your head on a metal structure hanging above you giving, what you’re sure will be a nasty concussion or, at the very least, a gnarly looking bruise.</p><p>You rub your head, cursing under your breath “<em> dank farrik-”, </em> your pulse begins to slow as your eyes adjust to your surroundings. All the memories of the past few days hit you instantly. <em> The escape, the infection… The Mandalorian... </em> Your vision comes into focus as you look down and see yourself inside some type of bed carved into the far wall of his ship.</p><p>You don’t remember getting into this bed. It isn’t very comfortable. In fact, your back really hurts. You groan, moving your shoulder around and rubbing the side of your neck as you stretch. How long have you been out? It feels like it has at least been over a day because your body is so stiff and locked up. You notice how dark it is in here. Where are the lights? The only thing you can see is a few, very small red and green lights, illuminating along with parts of the ship indicating working machinery in the hull. </p><p>Scooting forward, you cautiously step down onto the floor and work your way off the cot. As soon as you place all your weight onto your legs, you almost topple over. Your hand instantly reaches down to your leg, searching for your wound. To your surprise, you feel nothing. The bacta shot has completely closed the gash on your leg, not even leaving a trace of it ever being there. This brings you to the next question, your clothes. They are <em> not the ones you remember wearing when you arrived </em>… </p><p>In fact, you don’t recognize these clothes at all. The shirt is about two sizes too big for you and the pants, despite having a drawstring, still hang off your hips with room to spare. You sigh, knowing you need to find this guy so you make your way forward, feeling your way around in the dark by putting your hands out and waving them around in front of you before you step. The steps are slow and cautious in an attempt to find your way to some sort of light source. He might’ve put you in some warm socks at least? The ground was freezing...</p><p>You turn your body slightly to the right and feel around, looking for something to grab hold of. Suddenly you feel a sharp pain stub shoot up your foot as you begin hurtling towards the ground. You throw your hands out in hopes of catching yourself, but you are too late. You let out a helpless yelp as your face smashes into the cold, metal surface. </p><p>“Dank fucking farrik!” you yelp.</p><p>You lay there for a few minutes, rubbing your foot while trying to regain your bearings when a bright light bursts into the hull from above making you squint painfully away. You hear metal clanking against metal as someone descends down the ladder. A pair of boots slam to the floor close to where you are lying, then silence. </p><p>“Are you always this clumsy?” A modulated voice cuts the silence. </p><p>Your cheeks flush a bright red as you try to shuffle your way up. Yes, you are indeed very clumsy, but he doesn’t have to point that out. In fact, you almost feel insulted that you just need to reply in your pure sassy form.</p><p>“Are you <em> always </em> so friendly and charming?” you shoot back in a high-pitched tone. He just stands there like a statue, making no sounds and remaining impossibly still. </p><p>He is a little <em> intimidating </em> , you would never admit that, though. The way he just stands there in complete silence, towering over you. <em> It’s unnerving </em>, you think to yourself. You stare back, puffing your chest out in hopes you at least look somewhat menacing to him. </p><p>The silence seems to drag out forever, neither of you wanting to be the first to break it. Finally, he clears his throat. </p><p>“How is your leg?” he asks, pointing to your now completely healed wound under your baggy pant leg. </p><p>“It’s fine… thanks.” You shoot back, lifting the sagging fabric to show him. There’s a slight scar, but you’re impressed at how far the bacta goes to heal wounds. </p><p>As you let the pant leg fall down, you suddenly remembered that these clothes were not yours.</p><p>“Did you put these clothes on me?” you asked with a fit of annoyed anger rising in your voice. </p><p>“Your other clothes were destroyed,” he said simply, “they were ripped up, covered in blood and who knows what else. Did you expect me to just leave you in them? Of course, I put those clothes on you. Who else would have?” he throws his hands up as he asks you, mirroring your agitated state. </p><p>Your cheeks begin to flush when you realize he had, in fact, seen you naked. You both stand there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before he lets out a loud sigh. </p><p>“I don’t know what else you would’ve expected me to do in this situation…” </p><p>You adjust the shirt at your waist, trying to get comfortable in his presence. “I just wasn’t expecting to wake up in something different. It was a shock, that’s all,” you tone down the sass in an attempt to be grateful. Because you really should be grateful for them. That was the truth of the matter, you were out of credits, and only packed one extra set of clothes because that’s all you could carry, which reminded you, “where did you put my old clothes, speaking of.”</p><p>“Compactor… where else would you put them?” He said it so casually it made your head spin. </p><p>“I only have one spare!! I could’ve repaired them!” you yell at him, “what the fuck were you - oh Maker, never mind!” you throw your hands up in exasperation. </p><p>“I was only trying to help you,” he stood there with his hands crossed over his chest, “ and need I remind you that I am being kind enough as it is not throwing you into carbonite. <em> You. Are. A. Bounty. </em> I have no reason to offer you kindness.” He shoots back at you. You can see him recede a little as soon as the words leave his mouth. </p><p>He lets out a long, exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Look, you’re going to have to cut me some slack here. The trip will be a lot less painful for both of us if we can stop being so hostile with each other. I need you to work with me. Just make the best out of the situation.” He lowers his voice in a poor attempt to make his last statement seem less aggressive.</p><p>You stand there for a few seconds before you try to relax your face. He is right. He didn’t throw you into carbonite. He also was only trying to help. The anger inside you slowly starts to leave your body as you take a few deep breaths.</p><p>“Look, I am sorry. I just… this isn’t the most wonderful situation to be in. Maybe you should cut <em> me </em>some slack,” you come back at him,  “you’ve forced me onto your ship to take me back to my worst nightmare. Just please… try to understand why I am so pissed.” You reply softly in hopes of diffusing the situation. The last thing you want is to end up in carbonite next to the other bounties he’s collected. There is no chance of you escaping if that were to happen. </p><p>“Thank you… really… for all your help” you continued hoping you sounded sincere. He stands there for a few seconds more in silence before speaking. </p><p>“Taking you back to…” he pauses, approaching the question with caution, “your nightmare?” he asks. “What do you mean?”</p><p>This guy probably doesn’t want to hear your entire backstory. He probably doesn’t even care, so what’s the point? You sigh, frustrated that you even have to explain.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter...don’t worry about it” you reply abruptly. </p><p>Din lets out yet <em> another </em>sigh. “I’ll be up in the cockpit. I don’t trust you to leave you alone down here. If you’re going to be out of carbonite, you’re going to be within my sight at all times until we get to Nevarro, understand?” he asks harshly.</p><p>“Whatever you say tin foil” you mumble under your breath. You meant to say it so low he couldn’t hear you, but the quick snap of his helmet back in your direction affirmed that he had heard you. “<em> This is going to be just fucking great </em>,” you think to yourself sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, you are still sitting in the co-pilot seat of the cockpit. You and Mando haven’t spoken a single word to each other. As soon as you followed him up here, he had demanded you sit in the seat and not move. You had crossed your arms over your chest, <em> like a child </em>, and plopped down in the seat with an angry look across your face. You weren't giving him the satisfaction of having you obey his every command without protest. </p><p>You sat there, sulking for a few seconds before you were distracted by something. Your eyes shot up to the windshield of the Crest to take in the beautiful scenery before you, <em> hyperspace. </em>You had never been in hyperspace before. It was more beautiful than you could have ever imagined. Your mouth had dropped open without you realizing it. The stars dazzling across your face were the most magnificent thing you think you’d ever seen. </p><p>“Close your mouth before you catch bugs in there”. Mando had exclaimed. </p><p>That was enough to make you realize you never wanted to talk to him again unless you needed to. He was so <em> annoying </em>.</p><p>So here you sit, hours later, still sulking with your arms crossed in the co-pilot seat of the Crest. You start searching your mind for ways that you can get out of this very <em> shitty </em> situation. The only way you see yourself even having a slight chance at escape is by running when you land. You knew you wouldn’t get far unless there was some type of distraction. He was good, so the distraction was going to have to be <em> great. </em> Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of something shuffling behind you.</p><p>You turn your chair around, slightly startled, only to see two big black eyes staring up at you. <em> The kid </em>. You had almost forgotten about him. He is just about the cutest creature you have ever seen. You looked him over from the soft pink color on the inside of his ears to the wisps of hair that dotted along with the wrinkles across his forehead. He looked almost old in ways you couldn’t quite explain or put your finger on. You hesitate to ask, thinking better of it. </p><p>The kid lets out a quiet babble as you see him raise his little hands up in your direction. Does he… does he want you to pick him up? You start to soften as he brings up his other hand making a grabby motion with his fingertips. You scoot forward to the edge of your seat before you are interrupted by a menacing, modulated voice.</p><p>“Don’t even think about touching him,” the Mandalorian says flatly without even turning around to see the child motioning so sweetly to you.</p><p>“He’s asking politely,” you respond, ignoring him and grabbing the small creature under the arms and lifting him. The Mandalorian swivels his chair around and grabs the child from your grasp which sends him into an uncontrollable fit. Well, serves him right. He tucks him into his lap, ignoring his cries and takes a small knob from a shifter to his right, and unscrews it, handing it to the small child. This perks him up slightly as he plays with it but eventually, he just throws it on the floor and makes more grabby hands towards you. </p><p>“I don’t mind holding him while you drive… or fly… er, whatever it is you do here,” you roll your eyes at him.</p><p>He groans and bows his head, looking at the child, before sighing in defeat and turning around to face you. “This is a one-time deal. Don’t go getting any ideas in your head,” he slowly hands him over to you as you tuck him into your lap. He instantly cheers up, clearly appreciating the change of scenery. The Mandalorian gets up and grabs the small silver knob from where it rolled on the floor and hands it to him, patting him once on the head before taking his seat again and falling back into that uncomfortable silence. </p><p>The entire ride to Nevarro stays like that. From your spot behind him, you’re able to really watch and examine him. You watch the subtle twitch in his hand against the steering column - this rhythmic tapping he does almost like he’s thinking. The child has fallen asleep in your arms at this point, so you sit there, slowly letting your eyes drop as you watch this metal man tap away on his console. Before long, you feel the jolt of the ship dropping out of hyperspace and dropping into the atmosphere of Nevarro. </p><p> </p><p>“Wake up,” is the only warning you get from him as he starts flipping switches and pushing buttons, preparing for a landing. </p><p>“Good morning to you too,” you reply, stretching your arms over your head. Panicked in the realization that the child is no longer in your lap, you look around, searching for the little green guy. </p><p>“He’s already where he’s supposed to be. You guys took quite the nap together,” he explained. You sagged back into the seat, sighing in relief. </p><p>“So what’s the plan,” you fidget with your hands in your lap. It occurred to you previously in the trip that you’d need to come up with some kind of plan between now and when you landed but you hadn’t expected to sleep through the entire thing. This really wasn’t beneficial for making plans. A slight sheen of sweat brushed against your brow as you quickly flipped through your exit strategies and realized, you really didn’t have one. </p><p>You’d never been off Tatooine and you had no clue where to go from here. No credits that could help you out. Shit. This was really not fucking ideal. </p><p>Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a little screech coming from below your chair. You jump so hard you almost fall out of your chair. You look down to see that the kid has returned from wherever the Mandalorian had stuffed him away. He is standing at the base of your chair raising his hands toward you wanting you to pick him up again. How can you resist such a cute gesture? </p><p>“What did I tell you, kid?” The Mandalorian exclaims. He lets out a frustrated sigh. “It’s nap time.” He begins to get up from his seat and reach for the kid. You swoop him up as quickly as you can before he has the chance to take him. </p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake. Leave him alone! Why does it bother you so much that he wants me to hold him?” You shoot back. The Mandalorian freezes in his position, arms stretched out towards him, without offering you another word.  </p><p>“That’s what I thought, shiny. You have no reason.” You exclaim with triumph in your voice. He doesn’t have to be so damn grumpy. You look down at the kid with adoration. He is just about the <em> cutest </em> creature you have ever seen. </p><p>He brings his little hand up slowly, making a sweet little noise as his fingers connect with your left cheek. You almost melt from how cute it is. Damn, he <em> really </em> seems to like you. If the situation were different, you might actually want to keep him for yourself.</p><p>Suddenly, a bright light is flashing over your vision. You almost scream out in shock… until you see <em> him </em>. Your brother. It’s the strangest thing you have ever seen, it’s like you are watching him on a holographic screen. You see him running through a forest, fallen trees, and disturbed soil exploding around him. It looks like he has been badly injured. There is blood trickling out of his right ear and multiple cuts and bruises all over his body.</p><p>Suddenly, he stops, frantically looking back towards something in the distance. You cannot see what he is looking at, but you can see the pure fear on his face. Before you can process what is happening, you see a blurry hand reach out and shove him in the back. Simultaneously, a blaster fire comes from the same direction and buries itself into his back, causing him to collapse. </p><p>“<em> NO!” </em>  a scream escapes from your throat. You reach out trying to catch him, but it’s like you can’t move. His body seems miles away from you, shrinking into the distance. Images burst in your eyes - blaster fire, blood, wood shards flying… then a flash of his lifeless body laying on the ground before nothing but darkness. </p><p>A blood-curdling scream bursts from deep within your throat, like a waterfall of tears, burst from your eyes. You have no idea what is happening, but you are witnessing one of your worst nightmares. Nothing you’ve lived through, not even watching your parents dying, had ever been this vivid or intense. A strong hand grips your shoulder and everything comes back to you at once. All you can hear is the ringing in your ears, muddling everything in the room. </p><p>“Hey!” A modulated voice shouts, cutting through the screeching in your head. Your vision fades in and out, slowly coming back into focus along with your surroundings. Reaching out at the sides of the cockpit, the cool metal-like ice on your fingertips. The Mandalorian is standing in front of you holding a knocked-out child in his left arm and shaking you violently with the other. You blink a few times trying to bring him into focus. You can feel the wetness on your cheeks as tears continue to fall out of your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> FUCK?” </em> you scream as you grab his arm trying to center yourself. “What the actual fuck was <em> that?” </em> You repeat, trying desperately to make a rational string of thoughts.</p><p>“Are you okay? What happened?” The Mandalorian asks, clearly concerned.</p><p>You sit there for a moment, swallowing several times before you answer. <em> Are you okay? What the fuck just happened? </em> Clearly, it was something the kid did. He is clearly gifted, you already knew that much from watching him heal your leg. Did he just give you a vision too? Your mind suddenly clicks as the realization hits you. <em> The future. </em></p><p>“My brother!” You scream out, another wave of panic coming over you, “I have to get to him. He’s in trouble!” You bolt upright, almost shoving him over as you start to hyperventilate. You <em> have </em> to get out of here, <em> now. </em> </p><p>“Hey, slow down there little bird,” The Mandalorian exclaims as he grabs your shoulder, “just tell me what’s going on! What just happened?” He asks as he whips you back around to face him. Clearly he was just as concerned as you were, although it was unclear if he was more concerned for you or for the child. </p><p>“He showed me! I- I think he showed me the future.” You shout. “I don’t know how, but I saw him! I saw my brother and I have to get to him before he gets hurt. I <em> can’t </em>lose him too.” You exclaim. You notice the sobs starting to work their way through your body as you drop to your knees. You sit there for a moment, letting out a horrid-sounding sob from deep in your chest. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. I can’t stand this.” You cry out. You let out a final, pitiful, “I <em> can’t </em> lose him too,” you whisper through your sobs. It was so quiet, he almost didn’t hear you. You pound your fist into the cold, metal floor in frustration, “I can’t fucking lose him! I already lost everyone else I love,” you scream, pleading to the universe, “I can’t watch this happen and not-” you lose yourself in the gut-wrenching sobs. There is absolutely nothing you can do. You’re stuck on this damn ship with this damn Mandalorian who is taking you back to slavery. You are completely <em> helpless. </em> </p><p>Feeling your body practically invert itself, you curl into your knees, letting yourself pour your heart out. You let every memory, every feeling you’ve ever had go in that cockpit. You cry for your parents, for the way they were killed. You cry for your friends back home and the pain they will endure for your failed escape attempt. You cry for your brother and his inescapable fate. And you cry for yourself for this disastrous fate you got yourself into.</p><p>The Mandalorian shuffles around a bit before you see his massive frame coming into your blurry vision. His fingertips slowly reach under your chin and force your head up to look at him. He has kneeled down to your level, helmet merely inches from your face. </p><p>“Hey… I need you to open your eyes and look at me,” he says in a much softer tone. </p><p>Doing as he says, your eyelashes flutter open softly. Your vision is very blurry, nose runny, spit falling from your mouth, just a complete mess. Hating how vulnerable you look in front of him, you attempt to reach up and wipe the mess off your face. </p><p>“That’s it, just take deep breaths, little bird,” he whispers softly. His thumb starts moving slowly across the bottom of your chin. “Eyes right here,” he instructs.</p><p>“Listen to <em> me </em>,” he says softly, “I don’t know who you are, but my kid and you have some kind of connection going on here that I just can’t seem to explain,” You had to give him credit, the guy was trying his best with you, “I don’t know why they wanted so much for you. I took this job because bounties are shit jobs lately and I’ll be honest, you were good money.” </p><p>You stare at him in shock, your mouth dropping open. This was the most he’d spoken to you since he picked you up and quite frankly, this was the most honest anyone had ever been with you in your entire life. A part of you felt like you wanted to slap the shit out of him - if it weren’t for the helmet. But the other part of you thought how refreshing it was for someone to just tell you the damn truth for once. You wipe your face with the back of your hand, praying you didn’t look too much like a disaster.</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine. I don’t know why they wanted me back so badly,” sniffling, you look up at him from where your hands were wrapping around that strand of hair. “I keep thinking it over… wouldn’t it just have been cheaper for Morga to write me off as a loss as he does with the other slaves? Why does he want me back so badly?”</p><p>“I can’t answer that for you,” he sighs deeply, clearly weighing out the options. It seemed to be weighing heavily on him, whatever he was considering because the silence was heavy enough to slice through with a knife.</p><p>“Alright well here’s the deal. I’m sticking my neck out for you with Karga. If I do this, I gotta be able to trust you…”</p><p>“What… uh what do you mean?” you question him, nervous for the answer. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this again,” he whispers softly, almost soft enough you could barely hear him, “ but I don’t think my kid will forgive me if I turn you in.” His nervous laughter echoes between the two of you. “So I was thinking -” he paused, deeply considering his words, “what if I didn’t bring you back?”</p><p>There’s a long pause of silence where you both just stare at each other before you speak. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” you simply stare at him, eyes practically bugging out of your head. </p><p>“What if,” he draws his words out, “what if I just didn’t bring you back? I did it with the kid before. Sure it’s a risk but, clearly, there’s something else going on here and he was smart enough to pick up on it and I don’t know…”</p><p>“Where would I go?” you question him. This would surely solve one of your problems, but not the remaining part, “I have no credits, no home to go back to, no job. I have nothing. You threw away my other set of clothes.” You stand and start pacing the tiny confines of the cockpit.  </p><p>“Well let’s make a deal. You stay with me. I can protect you, offer you a place to stay, and in exchange, you watch the kid while I’m out collecting quarries,” he replied. </p><p>Holy shit he was serious. It almost makes you want to maniacally laugh. Shit, maybe you were having a full-blown breakdown... You cover your mouth with one hand but a giggle escapes. “Oh shit, you are serious aren’t you?” </p><p>“Well not if you’re going to laugh at me about it…” he replied.</p><p>“Ok, so let’s say that I do stay. What would you tell, uh, Karga was it?”</p><p>“Uh... I haven’t gotten that far yet,” he puts his hand on the back of his neck and looks up, “however, I feel like we need to have a little more mutual trust going on here between us,” his finger points between the two of you. “Because this isn’t working. This silent treatment isn’t going to work going forward. Not for either of us especially if you’re going to be living here.” </p><p>“Wh - what do you want?” you ask. </p><p>“Well, when you’re ready, why don’t you tell me a little something about you? And in exchange, I’ll tell you something about me. Sound good?” he sat down in his chair and crossed his ankles together, motioning for you to sit down. </p><p>You gingerly take a seat on the edge of the chair, feeling like prey ready to run at the single sight of danger. Your reflexes are so tense and on edge, you’re practically about to burst. </p><p>“Alright, well, what do you want to know?” you ask, swallowing a lump in your throat. </p><p>“Anything you’d like to tell me,” he leans back, clearly relaxed in his own space. </p><p> </p><p>You swallow the courage that was bubbling into your throat, realize you need to ask him. You have been presented with an incredibly rare opportunity here, one that not many people have been gifted. You were given a prophecy, a vision of the future. <em> Your brother's future </em> more importantly. And in this future, you’d seen him killed. A moment in time, stamped in the future. Something you could prevent from happening altogether. Not many people had this kind of power and only the ones that did have their fates entwined with the force. </p><p>You close your eyes, imagining yourself on that ledge with fate, grasping their hand and taking the leap off together into the unknown. </p><p>Your eyes pop open, staring directly at him as if willing to see his eyes behind the shiny beskar. “If I am to stay, I have a request,” you say softly, praying he will accept the new terms. He just sat there, waiting for you to finish and when you didn’t, he just simply said, “alright.”</p><p>You pause, confidence rapidly fading, but instead, you push on, “I don’t know how else to say this, but I can’t stay here and go out looking for my brother on my own, which we both know I will never find him in time… or -” you pause, hoping he picks up the rest of your intentions.</p><p>The Mandalorian stares at you in silence, not saying anything. You sigh loudly, waving your hands in the air, “fuc- will you help me?” you pause, looking at him. “Please?” you add for good measure.</p><p>“I can help out around here in return. I ca- I can watch the kid while you do your work. I can...fly? Well, I can’t fly, but you could teach me? I can-” He cuts you off before you can continue rambling.</p><p>“Stop.” He exclaims as he holds his hand up. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”  </p><p>He seems to consider it, leaning forward and nodding his head while he rests his arms on his knees. </p><p>“If we’re going to do this,” he starts, “I’m going to need a little trust from you. We need to learn to trust each <em> other. </em> You have to give me <em> something. </em> I don’t know anything about you, and you don’t know anything about me. If I am to help you, you need to give me a little background. I cannot help you if I am walking in blind.” He stares at you patiently, waiting for a reply.</p><p>You look around, literally anywhere but directly at him. The thoughts dancing through your brain go from one moment in time to the next. When someone asks you to talk about yourself, why is it that your brain suddenly can’t think of a single interesting thing? What would be the right thing to say that would make you seem like a trustworthy person?</p><p>“Okay…” you start out, clearing your throat, “I was born on Tatooine… been there my whole life I guess. I -” you pause, looking up at him to see if this is what he’s looking for, “I...I am, or I guess I was, a slave to the Hutts,” you pause, sucking in a reassuring breath of air, “I have been all my life. My whole family was. Slaves, I mean...” you admitted. You look up at him again to search for any sign of a reaction. You get absolutely nothing, just the blank stare he always has when you talk to him. </p><p>“Being a slave is all I have ever known. In fact, this is the first time I have even left that damned city on Tatooine,” you pause, thinking back to your little hut. The small room off the kitchen with a tiny cot for you to come home to and crash after a long day at the cantina. How many nights you’d spent on the roof, staring up at the stars wishing on every single one that someone would come and take you away… You’d pray every night for a life better than the one you had. You hadn’t imagined anything close to this… </p><p>Taking a sharp breath in, you continued with your story, “I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere. The market on occasion when Morga needed something important, but that was rare. He had runners for those things. My parents…” you trail off, feeling tears starting to form in the rim of your eyes, “- I’m… I’m all that’s left… other than my brother. At least I hope he’s alive.” Your throat starts constricting as the emotions start to overtake your body. <em> No… I will not show weakness in front of him. </em> You clear your throat in an attempt to get rid of the sensation, swallowing the burning lump in your throat. </p><p>“I haven’t heard or seen him since he was just a boy. I don’t really remember what he looks like even. Sometimes I’m afraid I wouldn’t recognize him if I saw him because it’s been so long.” You smile, thinking back at the boy he used to be. Brown curly hair and the most brilliant blue eyes you’d ever laid your own eyes on. The Mandalorian just watches you silently as you talk, taking in what you’re saying. You give him little bits, not really divulging into anything too deep. </p><p>“It’s just… it hasn’t been easy. I want something more with my life. I want to find my brother and run away to another planet. I just don’t want to live that lifestyle anymore. I don’t want my brother to have to live that life anymore. He was able to get away but last I heard he was caught and resold to another planet. I don’t know where but I wanted to try to find him. They aren’t good to me, never have been. Morga wasn’t good to any of us.” You didn’t even realize you were crying until you reached up and felt the wetness dripping off your cheeks. Apologizing silently for the rambling, you wonder if this was even what he was asking for because he never responds. He isn’t even reacting - just staring. <em> Just listening.  </em></p><p>“You can call me Mando,” is his only reply. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Mando! This is a pleasant call! What do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face over a holographic instead of in person?” Karga said over the blue hologram. </p><p>“I’m delivering news that your last bounty is undeliverable,” Mando says plainly into the receiver. You stay back out of the receivers shot, anxiously waiting.  </p><p>“I can’t say I’m not surprised, considering your track record, but I’m also a bit shocked. Had to wet your whistle, did you?” Karga laughed and the sound was enough to make your blood boil. What you wouldn’t give to meet this guy in person to sucker punch him in the fat fucking mouth. </p><p>As if Mando knew what you were thinking, he reached out to block you from stepping into the shot, “That’s enough Karga, just know she’s undeliverable and that’s the end of it,” he gave you a gentle shove back. “If you have something you’d like to say further, I have no issues with meeting you at the gate.” </p><p>“As tempting as it would be considering you still owe us from the last <em> undelivered bounty </em> , <em> ” </em> Karga’s voice is dripping with disdain, “I can’t waste the men at this very moment.” He smiled sweetly into the hologram. You laugh, knowing that means Mando would completely whoop his ass. Mentally, you pump a fist in the air at him.</p><p>“You may not understand why I have to do this Karga, but just know it has to be done. If you were me, you’d do the same thing,” Mando’s voice strained. Whatever happened between them with the child clearly still bothered him. </p><p>“That’s the difference <em> boy </em> , I don’t betray the guild or <em> my creed </em>. I thought Mandalore understood that above all else. Guess you were just defective or-” Mando cut the transmission, abruptly standing and chucked the receiver across the small room. He was frustrated with himself more than anything but what came across was just pure rage. Something you were familiar with being on the receiving end of. </p><p>He stands there, arms taught on the center console of the cockpit, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. The anger physically radiated out through the Beskar. Afraid to make a sound, you stood there watching him, waiting for any sign that you hadn’t done anything wrong - that he wasn’t going to suddenly change his mind and send you off to be resold. </p><p>“Mando I’m so-”</p><p>“Get out,” he cut you off, hand raised towards you, his words dripping with a distaste for you. Or at least that’s what you interpreted it as. In reality, he was angry at Karga for everything he said <em> about you. </em> </p><p>It wasn’t a good look for him, he realized that you were sure of it. But the outburst had sent you away in tears nonetheless. Between the two of you, the emotions were all over the place in this ship. You guess that’s just part of the adjustment period. You’d climbed down the ladder only to find a cot all made up in the middle of the ship. He must’ve come down when you were napping. </p><p>Which of course only made you cry harder because this only meant he’d been already thinking about this before he decided to call Karga and tell him to basically go fuck himself. You laid down on the cot, curling up and clutching one of the pillows, letting yourself cry again until you couldn’t cry anymore. After today, you were all cried out. Maker, this was going to be complicated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr!</p><p>https://pascal-istheway.tumblr.com<br/>https://dinsrose.tumblr.com</p><p>Want to hear the custom Spotify playlist? Follow the link below!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4oOt8hk7ircOKqoNSjVGR9?si=zfFiHgnbR4ySX9RAtmWu5g</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Come on, let’s go.” Mando’s voice huffs over his shoulder as he turns with the infant in his arms. </p><p>“Go? Go where?” you respond, confused. </p><p>“I thought you wanted to frolic in the grass or something?” he says as he holds the baby on his hip. “There isn’t much, but I landed us somewhere you could at least see a little.” He continues. “Let’s go for a walk.” </p><p> </p><p>Mando takes you somewhere to let you see grass for the first time, you discover a powerful fruit that turns your deepest secrets into a reality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are now official Spotify playlists for each chapter! Follow the link to listen to our playlists that correspond with each chapter!</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7GjlCi9f8PAY4aPd78ZpDF?si=Ty1PgpwRQrOVbnt9YlzQ2A</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I honestly have no clue what the hell happened. One minute, things were fine, then she was screaming. Scared the shit out of me. When I turned around, the kid was falling and she was bawling. I was just as confused as she was though, but she was just so broken… I couldn’t make sense of what happened any more than she could. But I just knew that whatever it was, I had to help her at that moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And of course, as soon as I got things somewhat under control, then I had to open my fat mouth. Maker, I’m such a fucking idiot. “You can call me Mando…” What kind of shit was that? Here was this beautifully broken girl who laid her entire history out in an attempt to connect with me, as I asked her to, and this is the best I can give her? The disappointment on her face when I said it too was just beyond upsetting. I could see the hurt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to apologize, to give her something, but everything I tried to think of just didn’t seem right. Plus, what good was an apology? “Hey, sorry you spilled your deepest parts and all I could come up with was a stupid line about calling me Mando!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like such an asshole. This has been one emotional ride after another. I have better luck getting the kid to take a nap than I do with her crying fits. Some days I just find her sitting alone in a corner of the Crest, quietly crying to herself. She just looks so helpless, like a little baby bird all alone without anyone to care for her. Is it wrong to feel the need to help her? Is this the way?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been one week. One whole week since you or Mando have spoken a single word to one another. The tension in the air between you guys is so thick you can hardly stand to even be in the same room as him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can call me Mando</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His dumb, modulated voice keeps ringing in your head. What kind of fucking bullshit is that? That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> an appropriate reaction to spilling your whole life story to another person. What a dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That whole night was spent crying quietly in the hull after he was so hostile with you. You literally poured your entire heart out to him, had a fucking mental breakdown, and he reacts that way? Wasn’t it his idea in the first place to not turn you in? He drives you insane. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maker</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why does he affect your emotions so much? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, you’re worried sick about him. It has been three days since you landed on Endor. Mando had parked the ship in a very isolated part of the forest to keep the Crest from being discovered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not to protect you, only the kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you think to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid has been sleeping through most of it, but that doesn’t make you any less nervous. The past two days have been spent with you finding ways to keep yourself busy. Never in your life did you think you would have enjoyed cleaning as much as you have. Everything in the Crest was now spotless and organized. He will probably be irritated at you for touching his stuff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not your fault he can’t keep his shit clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you pace around the inside of the Crest, your mind starts to wonder what you would have to do were he not to return. The responsibility of the kid </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>his ship would fall into your hands. Hell, you don’t even know how to fly the damn thing, you were no pilot. Back on Tatooine, you were a bartender - at best. On a good day, you could plug in a few droids. But even if you could figure it out, it isn’t like you could figure out where the fuck you were, in the middle of the forest, on this </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were too scared to go outside and look around, Mando’s warning to not leave the ship still ringing in your ears. Curiosity had crept into your head a few times the last week, making you wonder when you would be able to see something other than the inside of this ship. The windshield in the cockpit didn’t give you the type of view you wanted. No, you would give it another day before you resorted to finally opening the doors and taking a peek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the occasional glance out the window and pacing back and forth the length of the ship, you were starting to go out of your mind. There was nothing left to clean, no parts left to organize since you’d already done it and redone it three times. Sometimes, time could be a good thing. There was a time to settle in, time to adjust… but this was time to overthink and it wasn’t doing you any favors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Emotions all over the place, you sit down on the floor of the crest with your back against some crates, bring your knees to your head, and place your forehead gently to them. The emotional turmoil of the past week weighs down on you, suffocating you and causing tears to start welling up in your eyes. </span><em><span>No, no, no.</span></em> <em><span>I will not cry. I am okay. Deep breaths.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>You didn’t want to admit it to yourself, but you were really worried about him. Even though he has been a complete asshole to you, that didn’t mean you wanted something bad to happen to him. The weight of having to take care of the kid, your brother, being stranded here, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to be too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your finger became tangled in your hair as you twirled it aggressively around a loose strand hanging from your face. A single tear escaped from one of your eyes and stained your cheek on the way down. You took the ends of your hair and held it in front of your face, looking at the jagged edges, taking a shaky breath in as you examined the strand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing you know, you can hear air hissing from the other side of the ship. The sound makes you jump out of your skin as the steam decompresses around the ramp, the platform slowly moving down. The slight change in air sways your hair around your face, the loose strands blowing with the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few seconds for you to register that there is no danger, even after you see him walking up the ramp, bounty dragging behind him by a rope around his legs. All you can hear is your own heartbeat in your ears as you shakily bring your hand to your chest in a futile attempt to steady your breathing shivers rack over your body as you take in deep gulps of air. He stops to take in the sight of you sitting there on the floor. He makes no sound, no movement as he just stares at you through the black visor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look up from your spot, Mando standing there silently watching. Patiently waiting for you to say something - </span>
  <em>
    <span>to do something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” you pause, swallowing a lump in your throat,  “you scared me,” you croak out when you finally catch your breath. It takes a moment before sound slowly returns to your ears and you feel your muscles beginning to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing there are tears on your cheeks, you bring the back of your hand up to quickly wipe them away, sniffling as you do. He saw the tears, that is for certain. Embarrassment floods over you once again. It’s ridiculous how weak and feeble you have acted for the past week. You’re going to have to toughen up if you plan on sticking with a Mandalorian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally moves in the direction of the carbonite chamber with his bounty dragging behind him. The sound of metal clanking as he finally shoves the poor soul into the chamber and slams the button. That could’ve been you just a week ago… </span>
  <em>
    <span>still could be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando sighs as he turns back towards you. Realizing you are still crumpled up on the floor, you begin to try and stand on your feet. Your shaky knees wobble on the way up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… ok?” He questions tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine. I just… wait…” you pause, dusting the imaginary dust off your butt, “where have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>been?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ask, voice starting to rise. “Your bounty was only a few hours away. Why did you leave us for two </span>
  <em>
    <span>days? </span>
  </em>
  <span>We had no idea where you were… or if you were even </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you exclaim angrily, arms crossing defensively in front of your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offers no explanation except for lifting up the satchel on his hip in your direction. As he brings the satchel over his shoulders, you roll your eyes. Maybe you did want him to be somewhere in a hole dead. However, you regret the thought almost as soon as it formed when he pushes the satchel in your direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting these…” he paused, waiting for you to take the satchel, “for you. I walked to Quork City to get them. I was hoping to have been in and out within one day, but the walk was longer than I remembered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fills the air of the hull as you cautiously reach out to take the satchel. He… he got you something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings his hands to the front of his body and ties his fingers together. The way he is standing is a little awkward, almost like he’s a bit shy or nervous. It’s kind of cute, seeing him get so nervous about whatever is in the bag. Who would’ve thought he had a vulnerable side?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fumble with the latch holding the bag together as you start to unfold it. Whatever is in here feels bulky. Almost feels like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. It can’t be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you thought. The satchel falls to the floor as you completely reveal a brand new pair of black, leather boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp escapes your lips as you turn the boots over in your hands to examine them. They are black in color, with very sturdy outsoles, and a few leather straps winding around the ankle. They lace up the front to ensure the perfect fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed you were walking around here barefoot for a few days. Your other shoes were ruined, so I threw them in the compactor. Figured it was only right I get you a new pair,” he says as he starts to fidget with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando… I-” you can’t seem to find the right words. Checking the inside of the boots, you notice they are a size too big. The realization makes you giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I absolutely love them,” you start, “but, I just noticed they are a size too big.” As you burst out in a fit of giggles, you notice he starts to fidget his hands even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m… sorry, I had to guess the size and I thought I had gotten the right one. I can take them-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they are perfect. I love them…” you look up at him, “really, I do. I can wear some bulky socks or something. Thank you.” Gratitude washes over you as you realize how much trouble he went through, along with being the first to make you smile in a really long time. The feeling is not very familiar, and it makes you very emotional for some reason. This was so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him. He had been a total ass to you lately, but this was so thoughtful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the tears start to pool in your eyes again, you start to babble. “This is… just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughtful</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you. I appreciate it so much and I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I have just been a complete mess here the past few weeks and I- I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so… </span>
  </em>
  <span>afraid. Afraid for my brother, afraid of not finding him. Afraid of having to go back… just </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One final tear escapes from your eye as you try your hardest not to get worked up again. Before you can reach up and wipe it away, you feel a gloved hand gently touching the side of your cheek. It happened so fast, you don’t know how to react. His thumb starts to slowly graze your cheek, wiping away the single tear that escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to be afraid sometimes” He affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Body reacting before the mind, you lean your head into his palm, extremely grateful for the comfort. It has been an emotional rollercoaster the past few weeks. It feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>for someone to offer you some sort of validation. Even if it’s from the Mandalorian who has been the reason for your emotional turmoil. </span>
</p><p><span>As soon as your cheek leans into his palm, he yanks his hand back so quick your head jerks. </span><em><span>Oh no… why did I do that?</span></em> <em><span>Maker, I am such a dumbass.</span></em><span> Not seeming to be able to make your body move, you drop your head to the floor and keep your eyes trained on your bare feet. </span></p><p>
  <span>“No… I… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- I just… don’t…” he lets out a long sigh without saying anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Too embarrassed to look up at him, you start to back away. “No, no it’s okay. I’m sorry I’m just so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelmed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You begin. “I have been… awful to you… and I’m sorry. Everything is just all over the place. You have been kind to me. Not turning me in… that was something hardly anyone would’ve done, and I should be grateful. Buying me a pair of boots? That was also something nobody has ever done for me. It just threw me for a loop. I’m sorry I keep making the situation worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can say anything else, you are quickly whipping yourself up the ladder and into the co-pilot's seat. This is a safe spot where you can’t screw up anything else. What were you thinking? It probably gave him the wrong impression when you leaned your cheek into his hand. That’s the thing, it was not a reaction you had thought about. It’s like it just occurred naturally. Now, he probably thinks you are absolutely crazy if he didn’t already. The last thing you needed was him thinking you had a thing for him or something. He already hates you, you just know it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or does he?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your thoughts interrupt your thinking. He did just go way out of his way to buy you a brand new pair of boots. He cared enough to notice you were running around here barefoot. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal to him. Maybe it was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maker, why does this ship have to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>small. It’s not like you can hide from him forever. For now, though, you are going to avoid him as much as possible. It was stupid of you to think that for a moment, the tension between the two of you would finally stop. You keep finding ways to make it worse. Maybe you should just lock yourself in the bunk and never talk to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here now. If anything, you miss the tension that was filled with anger, not this uncomfortable silence. Once again, you two are in the not speaking phase. How do we keep getting here? You got to give it to him, though, he is a trooper for not throwing you out on your ass yet. You’d tried talking to him, but every time you’d gone to say something you’d just clammed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So the last three days have been spent sitting in silence together in the cockpit and sneaking away to care for the kid when you can. You have been using the kid as much as possible to provide an escape when the air is too thick. That happens more than you want to admit. He can only stay awake for so long, though. He is about the sleepiest little creature you have ever laid eyes on. </span>
</p><p><span>Since he is currently napping, you find yourself having nothing to do but sit here, in complete silence, with Mando in the cockpit. He won’t even as much as look at you. He just keeps pressing little buttons here and there and fidgeting with the controls. You watch his arms as they flex. </span><em><span>He has nice arms.</span></em> <em><span>Actually, he has nice everything. </span></em><span>Your thoughts take you by surprise, bringing a puzzled look to your face as you try to push the thoughts aside. </span></p><p>
  <span>He starts spinning his fingers around in mid-air like he is trying to decide what button is appropriate to hit. It looks like he is doing anything he can to stay busy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>make conversation with you. Maker, you can’t take this anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando?” It comes out as a squeak, with no confidence behind the question whatsoever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand freezes, hovering above the controls before he slowly turns his chair in your direction. Making no sound, you assume that is your cue to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-where are we going next?” Wanting to ask about when you guys will start looking for your brother, you try to steer the conversation in that direction. You reach up and twirl a stray lock of hair around your fingers, anxious about his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a very nice place,” he replies. Silence fills the cockpit as you wait for the answer to your question. “Corellia,” he adds without further explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to sink down in defeat, you decide to ask about your brother later. This is not the time to add more tension to the pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A thought suddenly pops up in your head. Is Corellia pretty? Does it have water? An ocean? Maybe flowers? </span>
  <em>
    <span>It has been so long since you have even seen the outside of this ship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Corellia… pretty?” The question comes out without a single thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to stare at you without any movement. “It’s… something. A lot of architecture. There are </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty places I guess… it’s just… rare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Architecture</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You mean like a city?” You question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty big city… why?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… wanted to get a picture of what it was like… you know...” clearing your throat, you continue. “I… I have just been stuck in here for what… almost two weeks now?” hoping he understands what you are trying to ask, you stop talking. Your eyes plead with him by staring into the part of the visor you imagine to be where his eyes are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… want to go out?” He asks. “Is that what you are trying to get at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your finger has become tangled in that one strand of hair. This whole situation has put you on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I’m going a little stir crazy. Especially for someone who has never left Tatooine. I had just hoped… maybe I could see… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” you struggle to find the right words, but continue, “... grass. I have always wanted to see grass.” A big smile spreads across your face as you imagine the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and flowers! I imagine they are just as beautiful as they seem. And water? I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see water… Like a body of water. I never even saw as much as a drop of rain on Tatooine. Always imagined seeing a large body of water. Could you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Water… in abundance? It’s unheard of!” Realizing how dumb you must sound, you try to elaborate. “Well, of course not unheard of for you I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, slow down there, little bird,” his hands shoot up, signaling for you to stop talking. “All in good time. You will get to see those things if you stick around long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maker, you sure know how to ramble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute, stick around long enough? </span>
  </em>
  <span>How long does he expect you to stay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends how long it takes to find my brother,” your smile starts to fade as the words leave your mouth. Realizing you probably shouldn’t have said that, you look up to see if he has any reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry little bird… we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>find him. I just have to have the money for fuel to start searching.” He stops for a moment and clears his throat,  “That is why we are going to Corellia, big money, you know, kind of like you,” he jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The statement doesn’t make you angry this time. Instead, you find yourself starting to let out a small laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He just made a joke with you, maybe he doesn’t hate you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet your ass I am,” you joke back. He lets out a slight chuckle. It takes you by complete surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? Does he laugh? Wow, he’s human? Thought you were some sort of droid.” Laughter erupts from you. Before you can stop it, a snort escapes from your nose. Your hand comes up quickly and slams over your mouth and nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… cute,” he shoots back at you sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face is bright red. It is absolutely horrific when you snort like that. Granted, you hadn’t laughed in a long time, so you had forgotten it was a habit of yours. For some reason, even though he meant it sarcastically, you were hung up on the word “</span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>” coming out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Tauntaun, I need to focus here and get us landed on Corellia safely.” He swivels around in his chair and gently places his fingers on the steering bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tauntaun? What is that?” The question comes out in a defensive tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hideous creatures, they make awful snorting sounds… I hate them,” is his only reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a few moments as you watch him begin to land the ship. Not even thinking twice about it, the fact that he adds to his last statement absolutely shocks you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the snorting part,” he says quietly, feeling the need to clarify, “you’re definitely not hideous, and I do not hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butterflies erupt in your stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t hate me… and he doesn’t think I’m hideous. Does that mean he thinks I’m- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your thoughts are interrupted by how roughly the ship hits the ground. It startles you and jerks you almost completely out of your seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a spark shoots out of one of the buttons on the dash of the Crest. A screech escapes your lips as you hear a loud zapping sound. Sealing your eyes shut, you wait in silence for a few minutes, just knowing the damn ship is on fire. When nothing happens, you slowly open up one eye and see smoke shooting from the control panel.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dank Ferrick!” Mando shouts in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With wide eyes, you shoot him a horrified glance. All he manages to do is turn around, look at you, and raise his arms in the air. He shakes his head before letting out a loud sigh. Getting up slowly, he walks over to the other side of the cockpit and grabs a little box stashed above the doorway. Guess he’s a handyman now. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando has been working on the ship for a few hours now, grappling with different tools and wires, mouthing off about the repair guy that was last under here - even though you were pretty sure it was him. The whole time has been spent with you talking his ears off, asking him about the planet you had landed on. When you look outside, you can see a huge city in the distance. Immediately surrounding you, though, is a greenery patch. There is actual grass on the ground outside, and a few trees. They taunt you as they dance in the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing your face to the glass, you try to make out every detail of the scenery below you. It doesn’t even bother you that you look like a complete child right now, eyes wide and excited with wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think that does it,” Mando says beside you as he bangs a few tools in a box and shoves it back into a small spot on a shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hardly registers in your ears. You’re too focused on the beautiful scenery outside to focus on anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little bird.” He snaps you out of your trance. “Let’s go,” he grabs at your arm and lightly tugs at it, beckoning for you to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Following him without question, you get to the ladder behind him and let him go first. You place your foot on the top rung and start to slowly descend the ladder. Your movements are clunky and fast in an attempt to get down the ladder quickly; your foot slips and you lose your balance momentarily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong hand slides up against your back and steadies you, fingers wrapping around your waist and holding you firmly to the ladder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Electrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>: that is the only word that rattles through your head as you feel his hand hold you there for a few seconds too long. Your thoughts get fuzzy, and it’s like you forget how to move… even breathe for that matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” comes ringing out from behind you. Painfully aware that his hand is still there, you feel the leather warming your skin beneath your shirt - the slight pressure causing your breath to catch in your throat. He reaches the side of your waist and gives a gentle squeeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maker, what is wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking your head to try and regain your thoughts, you finally reply. “Yeah,” you clear your throat, “ I’m good,” is all you can manage to squeak out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud coo snaps you out of your trance. Looking down, you can see that your newfound friend has awakened from his long nap. He is standing at Mando’s ankle, little hands wrapped around his calf, hands tugging on his pant leg. He looks up at you and perks his ears to the side while making another loud coo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo,” Mando says as he takes his hand off your back. He swoops down to pick him up. The child lets out a small squeal as he lifts him. He is the cutest kid in the whole galaxy, that’s for certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go.” Mando’s voice huffs over his shoulder as he turns with the infant in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go? Go where?” you respond, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to frolic in the grass or something?” he says as he holds the baby on his hip. “There isn’t much, but I landed us somewhere you could at least see a little.” He continues. “Let’s go for a walk.” The kid lets out a shriek as he reaches for the floor. He must want to go on a walk just as bad as you. Mando sets him back down, and you watch as he waddles away towards his pod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you landed us here so that I could go outside?” The thought of him once again doing something like this for you makes you melt. He has been incredibly thoughtful to you lately, to the point you have questioned his motives. Maybe his actions have been what is making you have these random thoughts and reactions to him. Nobody has ever done anything like this for you before, so you don’t know how to react. It couldn’t possibly be that you are attracted to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least you think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to stare at you in silence. “Mando, this will be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> time I have ever stepped off the planet of Tatooine. This is… this is…. “ the words just don’t seem to come, “this is a first for me,” you settle on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make first’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> exciting.” his voice comes out low, and rough through the modulator as he leans his body in towards you. Almost as soon as the words leave his mouth, he clears his throat and takes a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your face flushes bright red as you quickly drop your head to the floor and clear your throat. Maker, what did he just say?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I umm...I didn’t mean… “ His voice tapers off. He brings his hand up behind his helmet as he rubs the back of his neck. He clears his throat again and takes a few more steps back. Silence fills the hull of the cockpit as you both stand beside each other awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… let’s just go,’ you squeak out as you speed past him. His statement had made you a little bit dizzy, and there was a really warm feeling in the pit of your belly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is not the time for this, focus on your brother. You are not attracted to him… you are not attracted to him… you are not-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the right button to get out,” Mando says behind you. Looking up, you notice you are just fumbling around, looking for any way to escape the tension you are feeling in this room. Your hand is hovering over the compact activator. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For fucks sake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You turn away, hiding your cheeks from his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His footsteps echo across the floor as he moves closer to you to open the door. His hand reaches out beside your head and slowly pushes into the button right under your fingers. You continue standing there, watching the gloved fingers press down on the button, the glow bright enough to illuminate the activation of the door release. You didn’t want him to know how badly his statement had affected you, but it was becoming obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand lingers there for a few seconds before dropping to his sides. Silence still hanging in the air between the two of you, you hear the ramp unseal from its clasps. The summersaults lurch around your stomach with the lingering anticipation of the lowering ramp. Bright light instantly pours into the room as the outside world starts to open up to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watch in excitement as the tops of some trees outside start to become visible. The light is so bright that you have to squint your eyes when it finally touches your face. The wind is overpowering, whooshing and hissing all around you. It’s a little overwhelming if you’re honest with yourself but the promise of this new discovery has you almost bouncing in place. You step back a little, feeling your back bump right into the front of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool beskar feels smooth against your back, as solid as the man wearing it. A shiver runs through your body when he stands there, unmoving. Your breath comes up short in your throat, waiting for him to say something, but he never does. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Too excited to see the outside world, you don’t move away from him. To be honest, you are a little bit intimidated, and being so close to him makes you feel slightly protected in this unknown place you’re about to step into.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You close your eyes for a moment to moisten your eyes that have become dry from the wind. You listen to everything around you, the grass swaying in the breeze, leaves falling from a nearby tree, some kind of bird singing a tune to his love… It’s magical in the sense that it’s unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. You breathe in the world ahead and open your eyes, bracing yourself for what you are about to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene before you is absolutely… </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathtaking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>On instinct, and maybe from a little fear, you reach back and grab Mando’s forearm. Your intentions were to grab a hold of his arm and get his attention, but as soon as your hand made contact with him, a burning sensation in the back of your throat pushes its way past the wall you’d built. Tears begin to well up in your eyes once you look ahead. You keep trying to talk, to just say anything, but the only puff of air that comes out is a slight squeak, so you just squeeze his forearm a little as you hold it there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel another hand reach up to your side and give a gentle squeeze. He holds his hand there, letting you take in the scene before you. The reassurance means more than he will ever know. Here you are, however many lightyears away from home, seeing things for the first time ever, and behind you was this man letting you know it is okay to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost exactly as you pictured it. It’s so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>green. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And it’s everywhere, in the trees, on the ground, in every inch of your vision. There are little colorful dots splattered in the palette, different shapes and sizes of plants all over. The sunshine burns through the trees in warm rays. You can hear the sound of something absolutely roaring all around you… what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel a slight push on your back nudging you to move forward making you gasp suddenly as you realize your hand is still holding a death grip on his forearm. While his other hand is prompting you to move forward, Mando continues pushing your body down the ramp, prompting you to take your first steps into the greenery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stumble over your own feet a little before finding movement in them again. He chuckles quietly to himself behind you, finding amusement in the fact you almost fell right onto your face. Turning around, you give him a mean look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten how to walk?” he questions. He gives it a nod, encouraging you to keep moving forward, taking one small step before the next. His hand pushes into your back once again as you continue to give him an ugly stare. Nothing is meant by it, of course, you are only teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on little bird, time to fly,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t stop the soft smile that begins to spread across your face as you turn back to look ahead at the world around you. The black visor stays trained on you as you finally find the courage to move your feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby steps, this isn't supposed to be scary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath, you finally move one foot in front of the other, the new leather of your boots making a small squeak with each step. You hadn’t broken the boots in yet, and they were a size too big, so they made you more clumsy than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeal pierces through the air as the kid takes off waddling down the ramp. He is going way too fast for his little legs. You watch in horror as he stumbles over the bottom of his robe and tumbles down the rest of the ramp. His little body rolls all the way down into a patch of grass at the bottom of the Crest. Waiting for a cry out, you and Mando freeze. To your surprise, the kid just slowly sets himself upright and looks in your direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had fallen right into some sort of flower and had made the whole thing explode into a thousand tiny pieces that floated away into the wind. A cute little sneeze erupts from his tiny body, causing him to fall back over on his butt, a squeal coming from him as he looks up at you with those big dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle escapes your lips as you watch him look at you for help, arms stretched out overhead and fingers grabbing at the air. Letting go of Mando’s forearm, you take off towards him and take a step onto the cold, hard, dirt - feet sinking into the ground slightly as you introduce it to the full weight of your body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirt</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>it feels so much softer than sand.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A wave of euphoria washes over your body, causing you to take off jogging. Running a few feet from the Crest, you bring your feet to a jolting halt right in the middle of a patch of flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful not to crush a single one of the beautiful plants, you plant your feet into a small patch of dirt right in the thick of them. Red, yellow, green, blue… just </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>color you can think of scatters across the ground all around you. A sweet smell fills your nostrils as you take a deep inhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a specific one right beside your boot that catches your attention. Something about it just sticks out above the rest. It is red and yellow in color and has a strange shape to it. It actually looks like multiple flowers piled onto a long stem. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is my favorite flower.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It does not matter that you had never seen another, the only thing that mattered was how happy the cute little plant made you feel. You bend over and pluck it gently from the ground. The sweet smell fills your nose as you bring it up to your face. It tickles the bottom of your nostrils, making you let out a jolting sneeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, you want to show Mando how pretty the flower is. Surely, he would think it to be the most beautiful of them all. There he stood, at the bottom of the ramp, just watching you in silence. His right leg was stretched out in front of the other, and he had crossed his arms in amusement. He was slowly shaking his head as he witnessed the scene before him. More than likely, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like a maniac right now, but that didn’t matter to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando! Look what I found!” You shout as you sprint towards him. Your fist carefully encloses the flower so as not to crush it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He says flatly. It didn’t seem as though he was anywhere as amused as you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping right in front of him, you look down at the delicate plant in your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure… what is it called?” You question as you push the flower up to his helmet. Hopefully, he knew what it was called. Surely he has encountered one of these along with one of his many adventures through the galaxy. He grabs the flower and brings it up to his visor, rolling it around in his gloves a few times to inspect it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a Jebwa Flower, they are native to this planet.” He says softly. He lowers the flower back down for you, inviting you to take it back. The leather on his gloves lightly brushes against your bare hand as you take it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jebwa</span>
  </em>
  <span> flower…” you test the name out on your tongue. “It is now my favorite flower.” You say as you wiggle your eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only flower you’ve ever seen. How is it your favorite?” He questions. His helmet turns to the side in a questioning manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just is, shiny.” You say as you give him a perky smile. He lets out a sigh and starts to shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were going for a walk?” You suddenly remember. “I want to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, let’s go,” he replies. He starts to walk in the direction of the kid, taking the pod with him. The kid squeals as he reaches his little arms into the air. Mando picks him up gently and places him into his pod. The kid looks up at him and lets out a little coo. Mados helmet turns to face you, and jerks in his general direction. That must be your cue to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joining him at his side, the two of you start to venture out into the forest beyond the Crest. There is a walking path that you assume leads to the city you saw in the distance. The trail is lined with greenery on each side. The trees provide appropriate shading that keeps you from getting overheated. Everything along the way makes you gawk in awe. It was all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mando’s arm had to be sore at this point from how many times you had grabbed it trying to get his attention. Of course, he had probably already seen it all at least one-hundred times if not more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the two of you had walked for ten minutes or more, you had concluded every single flower you came across was your favorite. Every single time, Mando would shake his head in response to your silly statements. It was unclear which flower was your favorite because everything here seemed to keep surprising you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look over at your quiet companion as the both of you continue on the path. He is so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>large.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your eyes start at the top of his helmet examining every single curve it takes around his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what he looks like under there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could be as green as the kid for all you know. The fact that you had never seen even an inch of his skin, didn’t stop him from being </span>
  <em>
    <span>attractive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s just something about him, something that you cannot quite put your finger on. Something that absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>radiates</span>
  </em>
  <span> off of him. Everything he does, the way he walks, the way he carries himself, his voice… it leaves you with a constant feeling of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scanning your eyes over him, you trail down his broad shoulders, noticing the way the pauldrons sit perfectly over each shoulder. The chest plate resting across the expanse of him… You look down further, noticing his hands… </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>… His hands were massive. His fingers alone were probably twice the size of yours.  Realizing you were practically undressing him with your eyes, you quickly glance back up to his helmet, hoping he hasn’t caught you looking at him. When you see that his visor is still focused on the path before him, you begin to start thinking again, your mind wandering off in an endless stream of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what color his hair is… how long is it? What color are his eyes? Are they kind? Are they angry? Haunted? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You didn’t have the slightest clue, and you were too afraid to ask. He was probably ridiculously gorgeous under there. What irony, being beautiful and never being able to show it. He probably had soft, delicate skin… maybe some light facial hair. What about his lips? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet they’re soft… warm to the touch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stop yourself quickly, wondering what the hell has gotten into you. Why are you thinking about him like that? It had to be the fact that you hadn’t been laid in such a long time. That is what you settled for. Your brain was just scratching at an inch that hadn’t been in a very long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thoughts are cut short when you notice Mando has stopped and is examining some sort of fruit in the shrubbery to your left. You see a whole patch of the same fruit to your right and make your way over to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire fruit was so similar to something you’d eaten before back home, but yet, it was completely different. The outer shell had the softest fuzz surrounding it, tickling your hands when you grasped it. It looked exactly like some of the fruit Mando kept in the Crest so naturally, you’d picked it and decided it would make a great snack for the walk back. What you hadn’t accounted for was the fact that the ones on the Crest were purple and these were blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When ripe, the fruit posed no harm and were in fact, delicious. But before they were ripe, they were firm, sour, and contained a toxin that unbeknownst to you, was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span> aphrodisiac. This posed one of several problems. One, you were currently in no position to be taking such a powerful aphrodisiac. Two, Mando was likely unaware of the full truth to your attraction towards him. And three, it had been a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time since you’d gotten laid - so even without it, you didn’t need much encouragement to get your rocks off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d taken one bite and the toxins instantly started to set in, creeping into your veins and finding their way to the deepest parts of your body, making you desperate to eat more. The juice from this magical fruit dripped down your chin as you bit into it over and over again. Creating the illusion that you were starving, you devoured it, despite it tasting sour and unlike the ones on the ship which were sweet in comparison. You scowled before taking another bite and shrugging and continuing munching. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you eating?” Mando yelled at you, swatting the fruit out of your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I wasn’t done with that!” you frowned, looking down at the half-eaten core on the ground. You pouted, your bottom lip protruding out, “what gives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t eat that,” he shook his head in frustration, looking up at the sky, “I swear it’s like having two children,” you hear him whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a child!” you swing back around looking at him, the turn making you dizzy. He reaches out to steady you and you glance up at him, the feelings from before on the ladder in the Crest surfacing again. He really is an incredible man, despite the rough and tough exterior he puts on for everyone else. You notice his shoulders, broad and expanding past your narrow ones, the feeling of them under your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face tingles slightly, the effects of your forbidden fruit taking hold quicker than either of you had expected. “Oh-” you giggle, the funny feeling in your chest radiating out towards your limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando, I feel funny,” you laugh, making a slight squealing when he grabs your arm and starts to walk you back towards the Crest. Your laughter grows, turning from the small giggle into a full belly laugh, little snorts and hiccups sneaking out from under your hand clasped over your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit,” he doesn’t bother looking at you but instead, drags your now drunken frame along beside him, sighing audibly through his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You follow, waving your arms around wildly as the toxin weaves its way through your system. You feel warmth, especially in places you weren’t expecting to feel it. Leaning on his shoulder, you look up and pout your bottom lip out, eyes big and wide as you attempt to plead with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maaaanndooo,” a slightly more annoying than cute whine comes out of your lips, “am I gonna die?” you giggle, clearly very serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs through his frustration with your current state, “no… you will not die from that particular fruit...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo... what’s gonna happen,” you ask running your hand up to his arm, your inner inhibitions coming to the surface and taking over. You feel the muscles under the fabric tense with your touch, continuing on the path from the top of his bracer towards his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile sweetly up at him, a hint of devilish intentions lying beneath the surface as you ask, “Am I gonna die?” Your fingers walk across his chest, moving lower and lower before his hand reaches out and grabs you around the wrist and stops you from moving any lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maker, I just might…” he whispers, almost quiet enough that you didn’t catch it. You laugh, skipping off ahead of him. You hold your arms out wide and spin circles on the path, letting the drunkenness saturate your veins. You’d been drunk plenty before and this felt no different except for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>few small details</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For starters, you felt hot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Burning</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fact. To the point where you could completely strip naked and that still wouldn’t be enough. And secondly, your nerves seemed to be literally electrified. The way the wind blew over your skin practically brought you close to orgasm. Every hair on your body was standing on end, alert and aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mandoooo,” your voice carries in a sing-song tone, “I’m hot Mando,” you whine, fanning your cheeks as they flushed with bright pink. A sheen slicks over your skin when you break out in a cool sweat. You shake your body as you walk towards the path, the crest coming into view. Your hips move from side to side as your hands slide down your sides, grabbing the hem of your shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fabric lifts up and over your head as you peel the shirt from your body and fling it to the side of the path. The breeze brushes against your skin, prickling every fiber in your being. Your breasts tighten and pucker against the cold air making you shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando, I feel so…” you pause and turn, coming face to face with the Mandalorian that had been trailing behind you. His chest armor brushed against your nipples, hardening them into tight peaks. A gasp escapes your lips as your hands find their way up to his chest towards his shoulders, feeling the strength of the beskar under your fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he growls, desperately trying not to look down at your chest. You grab his hand and pull it to your chest, a pleading look pulling across your face. Your tongue darts across your lips as you pant when the leather finally touches your fevered skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>” escapes your lips as you squeeze his hand around your breast. You feel him grasp you gently before a groan comes out from deep in his chest and he takes a firmer hold of you, pulling you in closer. His other hand comes around, gripping your back before moving down to cup one side of your skirt before he lets go, a frustrated groan escaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to keep still through the torture, you turn and run up towards the ramp of the crest, the child’s pod glides up the ramp as you waive drunkenly to him as he passes by. Footsteps crunch up behind you as Mando joins you, beeping a few buttons on his wrist to secure him behind a metal door to rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mesh’la…” he whispers, cupping your neck and pulling your forehead down to his helmet, “I can’t do this when you’re love drunk. It’s just not…” he pauses, searching for the right words, “it’s not right…” he twists his head, pulling away like he’s in pain and when you look down to see him adjusting the large bulge between his legs, you can see why. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When was the last time he’d been taken care of,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wonder. The last time he’s experienced the feeling of someone warm beneath him. Was she pretty? Did she take care of him as much as he took care of her? Did he cum? What did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you then,” the words were out before you even realized what you’d said. Your head was fuzzy with toxin and lust, ideas floating around as you push him backward deeper into the crest towards a pile of crates. You force him to sit down on your makeshift cot, his knees buckling as you push him back on the edge... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispers your name, hands sliding up your thighs as you stand there, bare in front of him, “but… I -” he was at a loss for words, unsure of which direction to go. Here was this fiery woman ready to take care of him but deep down in his gut, all he wanted was to do the same. There was an element of control you knew he wasn’t fully able to give up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… watch,” you whisper, hands sliding up your stomach to your breasts as you gently grasp each one. You feel the soft skin under your fingertips and close your eyes, moaning slightly. With each moan you see his legs widening and the bulge between his thighs hardening. You rub your thighs together, feeling the wetness spreading between your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, you slowly bunch your skirt up, lick your hand and let it slide up your leg, and slip it between your thighs. You hear him groan at the sight, feeling a new wave of pleasure coming into your belly and spreading throughout your body. Rotating your fingers in circles with your hips, the sensation is driving you wild. Apparently, you’re not the only one, because you open your eyes to see his hand gently stroking over his pants. Grasping the thick fabric and what lies beneath - the sight alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>drives you wild. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn away, pushing yourself out of your skirt and bending forward to give him a view of your perfectly round ass. The strangled sound that comes from behind you is almost a choking sound, but one of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You get down onto your hands and knees, turning around to face him as you start to crawl forward, hair wildly falling around your face and shoulders. The cold floor feels smooth under your palms and knees as you crawl one step at a time towards where the Mandalorian is sitting, legs spread and waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t - little bird…” he bites out, “careful now…” his voice was low, breaths coming out in shallow as your hands moved up and down his thighs. “Not when you’re like this,” his head rolled back, clearly regretting the words as they came out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” you whispered, moving your hands up and down his thighs feeling his strong muscles clenching and unclenching under your hands. Your hand slides down to his buttons as you undo them one at a time, “I just want to make you feel good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispers your name again, his hands sliding to yours to stop you. He just looks at you through his helmet before he moves his arms up your arms until his hands reach your face, leaning forward and cupping your cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he whispers, his thumb gently stroking your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes close and nod, hand coming up and touching the cold leather encasing the fingers you’d caught yourself thinking about when you watched him in the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they open, you slide your hands lower towards the center you desperately want. Firmly grasping the outside of his pants, you squeeze, his hips flexing upwards into your palm. His head rolls back and his legs spread wider as you lick your lips again already imagining the taste of him on your tongue. Reaching under the fabric, your hand is met with something warm and firm, the flesh pulsing below your grasp. At this point you can barely stand it, the pressure between your legs has built to an almost unbearable level that you think you’re going to explode as you nearly rip the fabric open and him from his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen in pleasure and surprise at his size. Excitement floods to your core, a trail of evidence proving how soaked you are sliding down your leg already. You wet your mouth before leaning forward and grasping him in your hands. You pump your hand once slowly with a soft grasp, then again firmer before continuing with this motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans at your touch, your fingers moving softly up and down. You watch the way the skin moves, a clear bead bubbling at the very tip. You can't help yourself, thumb brushing over the top to roll the bead over the pink skin in an effort to tease him, squeezing and pulling in all the right ways. His hips push up slightly into your hand as his head rolls back again against the wall of the Crest, making a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fu - fuck,” he groans your name loudly from under his helmet between breaths, “gah -shi… I need, fuck,” he sounds pained, barely in control of himself. This is exactly how you wanted him, exposed, open to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, Mando,” you whisper, a shiver running over you as the breeze blows into the crest and over your bare breasts. A trail of spit falls from your mouth and between your breasts, getting them slick as you move forward and slide him between them. Lids half-closed, one of your hands in your hair, you move him slightly around between your breasts. The slick moisture you’d spit letting him glide between them with little effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled noise comes from deep within him as he reaches up and takes his thumb, sticking it in your mouth. Instantly you know what he wants, taking him in and letting your tongue dart around. Your hand comes down to your breasts and squeezes them together, letting him pump himself in and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he grits out, “Y-you’re so fucking perf-” he groans when you gently bite down, eyes fixated on him. “I need - fuck, I can’t… do, ungh” his chest is rising and falling in heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me Mando, please,” you beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t… I,” he groans as you pull away, “not like this. I can’t have our first time be like this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look up at him and let one of your hands drift lower towards the center of your legs, “will you fuck my mouth instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s silent as he thinks, clearly waging a war inside himself. It’s obvious how badly he wants you. He doesn’t answer in words, but the way he opens his thighs slightly and his throbs in your palm - it’s an answer enough in itself. You lean forward, lifting his shirt to press your lips to his fevered skin. You smile, realizing you’ve never actually seen his skin before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s perfectly tan, despite being covered at all times, with a small covering of hair leading from his stomach to the most gorgeously shaped cock you think you’d ever seen. The kisses turn rougher, more of a sucking - biting. Leaving these small marks where no one else will see them which ignites something in you. Knowing he will have to walk around and collect vicious men with your mark on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull back, looking at your work to see the dark red marks left behind. A smile spreads over your lips as you lean forward, taking his hard cock in your hand and bringing him close to your lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me,” you whisper to him, “if you won’t take me as your own, at least let me hear your voice as I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cuts you off, “you’re going to a- actually be the dea...death of me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bird,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you can hear the strain in his voice, despite the modulator. The restraint he’s showing is impressive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been tortured enough, and at this point so had you - the pulsing in between your legs was so fierce you were on the edge of a complete full-body orgasm. Eyes looking up towards him, you lean in, opening your lips to let the tip of his cock rest on your tongue. As soon as the pink head rests on your tongue, he flinches forward, hissing as a hand snakes through your hair. A long “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuuuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” hisses out from his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You open your jaw, letting him slip in a few inches before you slide back out and swirl your tongue around the tip. Tasting the salt and skin, you moan with him in your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- your mouth…” he gasps, “fu-ck it’s s..so good…” he breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, your head begins bobbing up and down, dragging the flat of your tongue along the underside of him, making him pulse harder into your mouth. Your hand slips between your legs and you slowly slip between your folds, circling your tight bud of nerves. His grip on your hair tightens, moving your head slightly so he can watch both at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going, little b-bird… kee… fuc-fu-fuck… f-fuckfuckfuck,” his hips start rolling up into you as his control snaps. Your jaw feels tight around him, his cock completely filling your mouth with inches to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angling your head slightly, you allow your throat to open to let him slip deeper into your mouth. You feel the head of him pushing against the back of your throat, your head still in his hand grips tighter around your hair and pulls you into him. Gagging slightly, he groans, before letting go and giving you a moment to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maker, you’re su-such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pants, “ca-can you do that… again - do it… again for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wipe the wet off your face with the back of your hand and nod, opening your mouth again to let him guide himself into your mouth. You close your eyes and open your jaw, letting him in as deep as you can before feeling that burning at the back of your throat. You groan around him, making him jump, “ju-fuck… just like ngh,” he swears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting you go, you continue on with your attack, bobbing your head while your jaw is practically on fire around him. The pain radiating down your throat is turning to pleasure as you rub yourself frantically, praying to the maker for release. Edging the two of you closer, you can feel your fingers slipping easier and easier between your folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-ng gon-a c-m” you say around his cock, blurry eyes fixated on the marks you left on him earlier. Just as your orgasm hits, he feels his own hitting and in the attempt to pull away from you, you open your mouth wider, sliding him into your throat and letting him spray himself deep into your mouth. You can taste him sliding down your throat, the saltness settling in your belly. Both of you ride through this wave of ecstasy together, the stars exploding from you and ending with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spent, exhausted, and suddenly coming down from the toxins, you shiver and realize that the ramp is completely down to the crest. Anyone could’ve potentially walked by and have seen what you just did to him. Noticing your shift, Mando stuffs himself back in his pants, unclips his cape, and wraps it gently around your shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok…” is all he says before he gets up and walks to the fresher. As soon as the door closes, you scramble to gather your clothes, pulling them on one at a time. You didn’t even notice him emerge from behind you with a wet piece of fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he hands it at you, waiting for you to take it, “you know… to uh, clean up.” he shuffles on his feet from one side to the other. Ok so maybe he was just as uncomfortable as you were. But he was just as into this as you were, wasn’t he? Did he not want this?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… what the fuck did we just do...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr!</p><p>www.pascal-istheway.tumblr.com<br/>www.dinsrose.tumblr.com</p><p>Be sure to check out our spotify playlists!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7GjlCi9f8PAY4aPd78ZpDF?si=Ty1PgpwRQrOVbnt9YlzQ2A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Mando, you with me?” you ask, reaching out to touch him. His skin feels hot under your fingers, fever already setting in. The faith you have in the bacta is high because, at this point, you’re stuck on this planet with no way to get help and no other medicine to help him. He looks so fragile, even vulnerable at this moment. But yet, peaceful. No one would believe you unless they saw him like this themselves. </p><p>You turn to leave him there, covering him gently with a blanket, your hand touching his shoulder as you watch him. A hand reaches out and grabs your wrist, a voice coming through the darkness of his room as he mumbles your name, “will you…” he chokes out, “please, stay.” </p><p> </p><p>** Mando returns injured from a bounty hunt and you're left to take care of things while he sleeps it off. A surprise visitor makes you realize how badly you need to learn to defend yourself and you ask Mando for help. **</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for the support! This has been such a fun fic to work on and I'm so excited to post this chapter - with over 8k words, it's a big one! </p><p>Can't wait for the next chapter!! </p><p>Want to hear the custom Spotify playlist for this chapter? Follow the link below!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1zKhVPXYYLye7HCHcQYMZx?si=D1iApMxXS_-0b2vhBGLyVw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit… Shit shit shit shit… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t control myself with her. I knew better, knew exactly what I was doing. That sweet mouth was just begging for me to slip inside. And I couldn’t control it. She was just so wild and untamed, the look in her eye was pure lust and it just cracked something deep inside me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been so long since anyone has done that with me. But afterward? That look of realization on her face when she realized she stripped herself bare and crawled on the floor like a dirty whore… whatever had cracked inside me fully broke open at the embarrassment streaked across that pretty face. Her flushed skin was begging me to touch it while her body was begging to hide. I felt just as guilty as she looked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been a distracting thought while I’ve been out tracking this latest quarry. He slipped my reach twice now and as upsetting as that is, it’s more upsetting that it’s because she’s on my mind. I have to make up my mind on what to do with her...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d been tinkering around in the Crest all morning with some spare wiring, trying to improve your skills in an attempt to make yourself more useful to Mando when he finally came back from his search for the quarry on Corellia. Little pieces of wire connecting to other pieces, twisting and weaving together in an attempt to make something happen. When you’d told Mando that you wanted to be more useful, he’d said you did plenty around but it still didn’t feel like you did all that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d offered to get him a droid to help around with repairs, but he shot that idea real quick, “no, absolutely not… no droids,” he’d said. You scoffed at his reply, no clue what the guy had against droids but whatever - guess it wasn’t your business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he was due back from the city, two full days like he said, he had yet to return. This was becoming a more and more common occurrence. Last time it was for a completely valid reason, the boots. You assumed he would have another very reasonable explanation. But, when he hobbled back to the ship this time, he looked worse than any time you’d ever seen him return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the last few weeks, he’d had his fair share of close calls. You’d patched up his cuts and scrapes, sewing his clothes back together for him. But never had he been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely destroyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> from a fight. Naturally, you immediately jumped from your spot on your crate when he barely made it up the ramp, throwing down the wires in your hand when you saw him struggling to put one foot in front of the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collapsed on your shoulder and let you help him the rest of the way into the Crest before completely collapsing on the floor in front of the ladder. Your hands searched his body frantically for the sources of damage. The beskar was in good condition, not that you’d expect anything less from expert craftsmanship. It was the blood coming from underneath that worried you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frantically, you searched through a crate swearing about bacta and a med-pack. The items in the box scatter in every direction as you frantically dump it all into the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved you off, “I’m fine - just need some rest…” his head tilted to the side with his body slumping over. His strong hand pushed you away but with almost no effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohooo nooo you don't! You don’t get to stick </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this big ass needle and then say no when I try to do it to you,” you grip the shot in your hand, pulling some of the fabric around his waist back to reveal a large deep gash. “Maker,” you hiss, “Mando, what the fuck did you do…” your hands shake at the blood staining your fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was a Dianoga?” he wheezed, groaning as you pulled the fabric back further to inspect the wound. It wasn’t good, that much you knew. Red streaks were radiating from the wound, making their way up to his back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?!” you yell, “Mando, I need to get a better look at this if I’m going to help you…” the beskar was held in place right where you needed to get access, blocking any way for you to treat him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed at the armor, clinging to pieces as he tore frantically at it. You could see how tired he was, the weakness his muscles were showing as he unclipped one piece of beskar at a time. What a hell of a fight it must’ve been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Free of the armor, you pull the black shirt up higher to expose his stomach where there’s a large, deep gash across his side. It looks angry, still oozing blood and Maker knows what else. A wave of nausea hits you like a freighter, punching you in the gut as you can see the awful tear through his flesh. You hold your breath to brave through, knowing he would do the same for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna be a big boy and take this like a man? Or am I going to have to give you false promises of candy if you do it…” you smile sweetly at him, holding up the bacta shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes your hand away, clearly not knowing what state he’s truly in, “save it… we don’t have much left and I’ll be fin-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you so much as say you’re fine, I swear…” you hold the syringe up and with one swift punch, you stab him right in the gut, dispensing the plunger and injecting him with the medicine. He winces through his helmet, clearly feeling the pain from more than just the injection but at this point, you don’t care. This will do more than just save his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large groan comes from this crumbled shell of a man in front of you, the bacta setting in almost instantly. You cringe, looking back down at the wound and realizing he may need more than just a bacta shot. Med packs sprayed around you, you search through them for gauze and what looks like wound strips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rip the bag open, taking the strips and placing them on either side of the wound. Following the instructions, you weave the string through the hoops in the middle and give it a gentle tug, pulling the sides of the wound closed and tie a knot at the end to prevent it from opening. Satisfied with your work, you place gauze over it and tape the sides down paying close attention to be careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright tough guy, let’s get you up and into bed,” you help him to his feet, having to take the brunt of his large frame on your own shoulders and help him hobble over to his bunk. You lay him down, running back for some extra supplies you’d left behind, and come back to find him completely passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando, you with me?” you ask, reaching out to touch him. His skin feels hot under your fingers, fever already setting in. The faith you have in the bacta is high because, at this point, you’re stuck on this planet with no way to get help and no other medicine to help him. He looks so fragile, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this moment. But yet, peaceful. No one would believe you unless they saw him like this themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turn to leave him there, covering him gently with a blanket, your hand touching his shoulder as you watch him. A hand reaches out and grabs your wrist, a voice coming through the darkness of his room as he mumbles your name, “will you…” he chokes out, “please, stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question hangs in the air, one you almost don’t want to refuse. He slides over to the side of his small bunk and holds the blanket open, allowing you to slip underneath. All of your thoughts from the past few days evaporate into the atmosphere as soon as you rest your head against his chest, feeling the soft rising and falling with each breath. You listen to the sound of his heart beating, the proof that he is here,</span>
  <em>
    <span> he is alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And more importantly, he asked you </span>
  <em>
    <span>to stay…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The way he asked, the softness in his voice, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>brokenness</span>
  </em>
  <span> from battle. Any walls you may have built back up over the last few days had completely come crumbling down the moment you heard the words “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please, stay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear of the unknown lingered between you two. Neither of you had a chance to discuss where things were going from here and Mando didn’t exactly give off the stable relationship vibe. You just assumed the longest relationship he’d ever had was with his Razorcrest and that wasn’t exactly saying much for your situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand wrapping around your back, pulling you in closer. Warmth spreads across your body as you adjust yourself closer to him. Right now, you were going to close your eyes and worry about it when you woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body jolts as you wake up, unsure of where you are for a moment. The warmth of Mando’s body beside you, suddenly brings everything back in full force. Your shirt sticks to your skin like a second skin, sweat clinging to your body from the heat between you and Mando. The first thing you notice is how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> his body is with fever. The second, you can hear the baby crying from inside his pod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand is still draped over your body as you try to wiggle your way out of his grasp. A groan comes out from under his helmet as he begins to roll. Suddenly, his hand grabs hold of your arm and pulls you back toward him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>burning</span>
  </em>
  <span> up,” you whisper as you reach your hand up to the base of his neck. As you go to pull back the fabric, his hand shoots up and grips around your wrist firmly in a warning. Your entire body freezes like a startled animal in the spotlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry… I was half asleep, and I- it’s just a habit,” his voice sounds exhausted - rough and raspy, causing him to cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams are echoing off the metal walls around you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The kid is still in there. </span>
  </em>
  <span> The baby is probably scared to death, stuck in his pod, and Mando could be in danger if you don’t do something about the infection in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go get the baby, and we have to take care of that fever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> move,” you say as you cautiously remove his hand from your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t plan’n on it,” he half laughed as he tried to roll on his back and groaned. A grimace scrunches your features as you lift yourself up off the bunk and move towards the screaming baby in the pod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure he followed your directions, you glance back at Mando. He is laying there, unmoving and helpless on the bunk. It must be bad for him not to banter with you. Normally, he would shoot a sarcastic comment back at your bossy nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing on the task at hand, you take off toward the floating pod on the other side of the room. Poor kid was locked inside. Mando must have locked it by accident with the controls on his arm or something. Which button even unlocks it? The big shiny green button underneath the visor looked promising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small beep and clicking sound pops as the pod opens and the child appears beneath the doors, eyes squinting at the new light shining into his pod. You reach down to pick him up at the same time he reaches up to you. The soothing bouncing helps, but really he needs to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid lets out a squeal as you make your way over to the satchel on the floor. He must know there is food inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, kiddo, hold on just a few more minutes,” you say as you set him down gently on the floor. He looks up at you with those big, round eyes just waiting for his meal. The pack contains a variety of different things, but you are in search of one thing in particular. The kid loves these purplish berries that Mando picks occasionally for him. Maybe he will forgive the both of you for leaving him in there for so long if you feed him his favorite food. Of course, the berries are at the very bottom of the bag. Trying not to squish them, you grab a handful and gently pull them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid can hardly contain his excitement as he eyes your handful of berries. His little hands reach up and make a grabby motion, demanding for you to give them to him. Poor little guy is probably starving. We are bad parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here little guy, sorry about that.” You say as you drop the handful gently into his lap. He makes a little giggle as he shoves a handful into his mouth without hesitation. For a second you are scared he is going to choke, but he somehow manages to swallow seven berries at once. The juice dribbles off his little chin while a huge grin spreads across his face. That ought to keep him occupied for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now back to Mandos fever. It is going to have to break or he is going to be in some serious trouble. The only thing you can think of is getting some rags as cold as possible and covering him in them. If he didn’t have to wear that stupid helmet, you could put one on his forehead. That is where one probably needs to be the most, but you know that is completely out of the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being as quick as possible, you find some old rags in the fresher and run some water as cold as it will get. The water eventually gets to a temperature that satisfies you, so you soak the rags in the water. While the rags are soaking, you go back over to Mando finding him as still as a statue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando?!” you yell out in panic. Your hands begin pulling at his leg to get some sort of reaction from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” he grumbles out weakly from under that helmet. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, you squeeze at his lower leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just thought you were dead or something.” You let out with a slight chuckle. “Mando, we are going to have to do something you probably won’t like, but it will help with the fever. I am going to have to cover you in cold rags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His helmet lifts up slightly from the cot, black visor staring into your soul. “Do what you gotta do,” is his only reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running back to the fresher, you grab the wad of rags and make your way back to him. This is going to require contact with his bare skin. Cautiously, you begin to lift the bottom of his pant legs up to expose his legs. His body freezes beneath you, but he does not stop you. When the bottom of the pants reaches his knees, you begin to lay rags over his shins, taking care to avoid touching him more than necessary. As soon as the cool cloth makes contact with his burning skin, he lets out a hiss. This must be agonizing for him, he is absolutely burning up. Probably feels like pins and needles prickling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuing with your plan, you begin to place rags on every part of his body that he will let you. This includes his stomach, arms, legs, and finally his chest. The whole process is slightly awkward, knowing you are seeing his bare skin. It almost feels like you are committing a crime. Of course, you know it’s only his face he isn’t allowed to show, but it still feels odd. It's hard not to take a moment to admire it though, the smoothness under your fingertips that's pebbles with pits of hair and scars. Small signs that he hasn't always been this perfect man you're imagining him as. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As your mind wanders like your fingers over him, there's a realization that he's quiet... too quiet for someone that should just be resting. No movement, no noise, just silence from the Mandalorian in front of you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando?” you ask gently. “Mando are you awake?” The only answer you receive is silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting to panic again, you reach under the rag you have just placed to feel for a pulse. A moment passes before you feel it, sending a wave of relief over you. He must have just been so exhausted he fell asleep. His skin is starting to feel cooler, so that’s a good sign. Now he needs his rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back over your shoulder, you see that the kid has finished his berries. The juice is all over his robe and face. He looks as content as he could ever be. A smile spreads across your face as you make your way over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on little guy, let’s get you cleaned up. Then we can rest some more,” the kid smiles at you in agreement. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been asleep for almost two days now. Two full days of waiting and praying that he was going to be ok. You’d checked on him just to make sure he was still breathing at some points, changing the rags twice as you brought the fever down to a more reasonable temperature. You’d also taken the baby out just to get a fresh change of scenery, and then cleaned, cleaned, and did some more cleaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the third day, you were again going back to insane. Insane with worry for Mando, insane with boredom, just <em>completely insane.</em> Mostly because what if he didn’t wake up? Then what? You’d be stuck here again which really seems to be a recurring theme with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your back had been to the door while you fiddled with some wiring in one of the panels so you didn’t hear the stranger come up the ramp. His footsteps were so quiet as you worked at fixing some blown-out fuses in a panel. The hair stood up on the back of your neck and you turned just in time to see this man standing all too close behind you, armed with a small blade in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well… what do we have here?” his voice sounded slurred, drunk possibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be here, who are you?” your eyes flick to the child on the floor playing with some blocks. He hadn’t noticed him yet, thankfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty girl like you all alone out here, seems like a pretty risky place to camp out,” he smirked, taking another step closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You start to panic, unable to think of any scenario that would result in you getting out of this alive or unharmed. The man stepped closer, the knife getting dangerously close to your stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” the man asks, “Where is the Mandalorian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulp a large lump in your throat, “wh-what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play games with me… I know this is his ship, where is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take another step back and feel the wall press into your back as he pressed the knife closer into you, hand coming up around your throat, “Don’t make me ask again you bitch, where the fuck is he?” he’s practically yelling now, hand starting to squeeze around your throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel his grip tighten, air constricting in your lungs as you start to claw at him. The knife presses into your stomach, tearing slightly at the fabric of your shirt. Tears form in your eyes as you frantically claw at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“St-stop… I don’t… pl-please…” you try to get the words out around your constricting throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has my buddy so if you don’t tell me where he is, I’ll just take something of his,” he smiles wickedly at you. Realization comes over you to what he means… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fight, kick, claw, scratch, punch… nothing seems to work as his hand tightens around your throat. Spots form in your vision, first at the corners but as he squeezes tighter and tighter, they grow larger, covering his shaggy-looking face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right when you’re sure you’re going to pass out, suddenly everything stops and you think that’s it, you’re done, finished - </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But when you open your eyes and finally look down, you see the child with his little green hand extended, eyes closed in concentration as he chokes out the man. You just stand there with your hand around your neck and watch, horrified at what’s happening. The kid is force choking this man and you just stand back and let it happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man drops with a thud, the knife falling to the ground with him and you kick it away. The kid falls back on his butt, the wave of exhaustion falling over him like it does after he uses his “powers”. You scoop him up and hold him close to your chest, letting the tears flow into the fabric covering him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours pass where you just sit there, watching the body lay there in complete stillness as if you’re waiting for him to suddenly wake and come after you again. You hold the child tightly in your arms, sending a silent prayer that he is still ok. You think back, replaying the scene in your head a million times. What if something different had happened? Just the slight change in the plan and you could be the one laying there on the floor instead of him. The memory is something that will haunt you forever. That is one thing you are certain of. What if someone else were to come? The thought sends you into a panic. Maybe you should lock yourself and the kid up in the cockpit? But what about Mando? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear in you wins out and you decide to do the only thing that brings you any sort of relief. Your footsteps echo on the metal floor as you rush over to seal the ramp shut. Is there a lock button here? It doesn’t look like it. Dank Ferrick, you just wish Mando would show you how to use this damn ship. It would settle a lot of the recurring issues you seem to be having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it. You run back to the ladder, careful to gently step over the dead body on the floor, and make your way up with the kid in your arms. He is still passed out from using his powers. Once you reach the top, seal the door shut and lock it. That is one thing Mando </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>teach you. How to lock up the cockpit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time, you make your way to the control panel and nuzzle yourself underneath it. The chair helps put you and the kid out of view if someone were to come up the ladder. You are in fight or flight mode right now. Nothing else matters but the safety of you and the kid. Surely Mando will be okay. What are the odds of anyone else actually showing up here again? That was a one in a million thing in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours pass as the two of you sits there under the control panel. The kid must be scared as well, he just sits there silently in your lap and wraps his whole hand around your pinky finger. You are too scared to make a single sound. The events of the past few days have sent you over the edge. This little adventure that you have found yourself in seems to be nothing but pure chaos. This is not what you had planned when you ran away. Nothing seems to be going according to plan anymore. It’s all just pure and </span>
  <em>
    <span>utter chaos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thoughts are interrupted by a clanking sound coming from the entrance to the cockpit. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep, maybe it’s the fear in you, maybe you are just fucking crazy at this point. But for some reason, you let out a piercing, bloodcurdling scream as the hatch to the ladder opens up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your body flinches and you pull the kid closer to your body as Mando’s helmet pops up through the opening. Tears are already streaming down your face as you lower your head onto the kids and let out a sob. The kid reaches up sleepily and puts his hand on your cheek, trying to comfort you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What’s wrong? Are you guys okay?” Mando says loudly as he moves closer. It is not until this moment that your brain fully registers that you are safe, that everything is okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just Mando. That means safe. Everything is okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Hey… look at me little bird,” he says as he reaches a finger under your chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your vision is blurred by the tears in your eyes, but you can see his large frame crouching there before you. The kid squeals out and reaches for his father. Mando grabs him with one hand and pulls him to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can think, a sob wracks through your body and you are throwing yourself at him. All you want is to feel safe, and the relief that he is okay overwhelms you. Wrapping your hands around his neck, you let out muffled sobs into his cape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando I- I didn’t know… I thought…” the words won’t come out. All you can do is cry; cry tears of joy, tears of fear, tears of relief, just fucking tears. He doesn’t move. His body has gone rigid above you. That’s okay with you. As long as he is awake and the three of you are safe, nothing else matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, you feel his hand awkwardly come up to the top of your head. His hand makes a slow stroke down the length of your hair as you let out all your emotions. The room around the three of you is quiet. The only sound echoing through the air is the sound of your sniffles as you regain your composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened here?” he finally asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” how do you even explain this? “I don’t know,” is all you can say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, you wipe the tears from your cheeks and look up into his visor. Realizing you have a death grip on the kid, you loosen your grip. He lets out a little squeal as he places his feet on the floor and takes off running. The poor little guy probably didn't know what was even going on. Your legs shake as you try to stand. Mando reaches forward and grabs your arm to steady you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Focus on me,” he says. “I need you to focus. You’re okay, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone… tried to… hurt us,” you stutter as you try to regain your bearings. His gloved fingers reach up and trace the bruises scattered across your neck. Every touch sends a shiver through your body. “The kid… he saved us. I don’t know what happened. It all happened so fast. He’s dead.” That is all you can seem to get out. The words are just stuck in your throat. It feels as though you are coming down from a high. Your body feels exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry we left you down there. I was just so scared I-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry. You did what you had to do,” he pauses, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper, “... I’m not going to let anyone ever hurt you.” you feel his fingers push a strand of loose hair back from your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His demeanor is calming to you. For some reason, his mere presence causes all of your worries to wash away. Of course, he would never let anyone hurt the two of you. It would be easy for him to take about anyone down. Just got to keep him conscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile forms on your face as you try to assure him that you are okay. “I think we are good now, I just wish I knew how to defend myself. That would make me feel so much better. I am just so useless in combat,” you say as you drop your eyes to the floor. His frame shuffles around in your vision as he shoots one of his legs out for support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could show you.” Mando finally says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” your head snaps up with a quizzical look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How to shoot. I can show you. I can also teach you some combat,” he crosses his arms and cocks his helmet to the side, “although I can’t promise the outcome, it’ll be like teaching a toddler how to speak a new language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouch. Okay. He didn’t have to be so harsh. Granted, you aren’t very good in combat, but you aren’t that helpless, are you? Crossing your arms, you try to think of some way you can defend yourself. Sadly, nothing ever comes. The both of you stand there for a moment, him more than likely smug, and you just offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Teach me how to shoot. You never know, I may surprise you,” you say with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle comes out from under his helmet. “We’ll see, little bird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so sure, shiny. Who’s to say I’m not the sharpest shooter in the galaxy? Maybe I am even better than you,” you shove a finger into his chest plate to put emphasis on the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, we’ll see. Come on, let’s get some rest. We start tomorrow.” That is all he says as he turns around and scoops up the kid. He leaves you standing there in silence as he whips down the ladder, closing the lid behind him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a little spot outside of the ship that he had set up for you to practice shooting the following day of your conversation. He knew this was important to you and was holding true to his word. He’d teach you to shoot; how to be able to defend yourself. Plus he wanted to make sure you’d be able to defend the child, should the situation ever arise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The various spotchka bottles sparkled against the early morning sun as Mando lined them up on top of the uneven rocks in the field. You could hear him stifle a yawn from under his helmet, a reminder that he was just as human as you. Sleepy from the early morning, not some invincible man that you’d seen him be in the last few weeks you’d been together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks fifteen paces back and tells you to come stand at his side, handing you a small blaster. The cool metal felt heavy in your hands. Back home, you’d dreamt of the opportunity to shoot a blaster like this, but now that you were faced with it, the reality seemed much scarier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando, I… I don’t think I can do this,” you admitted sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. I’ll be right here the whole time. Just you and me,” he stepped up behind you and leaned in close, “all you need to do is aim, and pull the trigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitched as you felt the beskar brush up against your spine. You take a deep, steadying breath in, and raise your arms towards the bottles. Flicking off the safety, you aim, exhale, and pull the trigger. Miss. You aim again, pull, and miss. You fire four more times and miss each shot. Your arms drop in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got the right idea, just gotta -” he grabs your hips and shifts your body around, “adjust you a little bit here…” he pauses and you can feel his grip tightening on your hips. The tension was thick enough you could cut it with a knife. He clears his throat before speaking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You close your eyes when you shoot too… probably why you’re missing everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” you clear your throat, “uh, ok so eyes open.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You aim again, keeping your arm as steady as you can as you look down the sight of the blaster to the fat bottle on the rock. You feel his hands on your shoulders and down your arm as he adjusts your aim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, arms steady… right, there,” he instructs, “now pull.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your finger grips around the trigger and a bolt of plasma shoot out the end of the blaster, making contact with the bottle and shattering it into a million beautiful pieces, glittering into the sunlight. A smile breaks out across your face as you turn, jumping in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it!!  Did you see that! I actually hit it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you could,” Mando replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull him into a hug, feeling his entire body freeze under your touch. You realize what you’d done but before you can pull away, his arms come up around you and return the hug. A simple gesture that means the world to you. You knew how hard it was for him to open up to anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you pull back, you give him the brightest smile you can possibly muster. He just stands there, looking at you. Maybe he is smiling from under the helmet. Maybe he wasn’t even looking at you. Whose to know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat after a few more seconds. “Alright, I think that’s enough for today.” He whips his helmet towards the crest, motioning for you to start that way. Doing as he insists, you start to make your way back to the ramp. He isn’t far behind you. For some reason, you find yourself swaying your hips more prominently. Knowing he has a good view of your ass, you tease him with your walk. It doesn’t take long for him to speed up and walk beside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you walk side by side up the ramp, satisfied from the morning. You’d taken to the blaster really well, a quick study according to Mando. Not that he expected anything less from you. You’d managed to shoot every bottle he laid out for you, even shooting them at a further distance than the fifteen paces he originally set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something in the air the entire time you were with him, something electrified and charged. There was an unspoken attraction pulling the two of you together. He wouldn’t stop touching you, using little excuses like fixing your posture or hand position as a reason to put his hands on your skin. And every time you thought about it, the spots he touched burned where the leather gloves lingered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind was wandering, thinking about all the ways you wanted to feel those leather fingers. You were so distracted in fact that you almost missed it when Mando blurted out one of the last things you ever imagined he would ever say to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to kiss you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” your head whips around, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ve wanted to for a while, but I want to kiss you, so badly that I think it’s actually hurting me,” he says, laughing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we weren’t doing this,” you point to the space between the two of you, “whatever this is,” you question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” he stops at the door to the bunk and turns, “I don’t know what this is. But I know I want you. More than I’ve wanted anything,” his hand flexes at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was pure honesty, more honest than he’d probably been with anyone in his life, including himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your helmet. I thought you couldn’t remove it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he hesitates before taking out a simple piece of cloth from his satchel, “what if there was a loophole?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk played over your lips. Clearly, he’s been thinking about it long enough to have been carrying that around with him. You look down at the cloth and take it between your fingers, feeling the softness of the fabric over your skin. Trying to work out the logistic part of all of this, you can’t see it working long term, but for right now? Sure, this could work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so what, you put that on over my eyes, and then you can take off your helmet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you can’t see me, yeah, that’s the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it slips off?” you chew on the side of your lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes closed then while you fix it I guess?” he hadn’t really thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You consider it before replaying with a nod, “ok, if this means you can stay true to your creed, then I’m ok with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turn slowly, offering him your back so he can slide the fabric over your eyes and into place. His leather gloves fumble as he ties it in the back before you turn around again and wait for him to lead you. It’s an odd feeling to have one of your major senses taken from you, but erotic in the sense that you aren’t expecting things - heightens all of your other core senses. Your hearing becomes more alert, your sense of smell is immaculate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear the slight sound of metal touching the floor and you assume it’s his helmet. A rush immediately zones into your core. You hear straps being undone, pieces of metal being dropped on the floor, all of it makes you jump slightly as you’re not expecting each little noise around you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay right there,” he instructs. The subtle sound of fabric moving makes your mind wander to what he’s doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me what you’re doing?” you giggle, excitement and an intense need filling you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can smell the leather and soap he uses drifting from his clothing. The warm smell has a musk to it that fills your nose and just continues down through your chest and rests between your legs. It’s earthy and reminds you of a forest. It’s one of the best things you’ve ever smelled in your life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. You feel his skin, warm skin against yours. And the sensation is explosive. It’s enough to make you collapse right there in front of him. Your hands find his as you trail up his arms and over his bare chest. You can feel the slight dusting of chest hair, small imperfections in his skin from scars from previous battles. Evidence that he’s a man, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath shutters, hitching in the back of your throat and within an instant, your final sense comes into play when you finally get to taste him as his lips crash into yours. His mouth moving gently over yours at first before his hands come up and weave into your hair, kisses becoming more and more frantic and purposeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin is warm and soft, a drastic comparison from the cold and hard beskar you’ve felt under your fingers in the past. The kiss deepens, his tongue pushing your lips apart as it forces its way into your mouth. Your tongues dance together, tasting each other as they mingle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull back, breathless from the kiss. A nagging question on your mind interrupts the passion, but you can’t ask him out of fear of what this is becoming. He continues kissing your feverish skin, moving his lips down your chin towards your neck, leaving small nips against your flesh as he goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando,” you breathe, “w-what is this between us?” your hands push against his chest to make him stop for a minute. This back and forth between the two of you made you dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he whispers back, “it’s just us,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> “existing,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss, bite,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “together…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs you by the back of your neck and kisses you - </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He is right, there is nothing between us, nothing between our lips… not even air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips continue to move down, making a moan escape your lips. You feel his hand come up and massage your breast through the fabric of your shirt, “take this off, I need… need to tas… taste you,” he says between hasty kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes you back into the bunk, grabbing you around your thighs and lifting you up so you’re sitting in front of him on the bed. You instinctively reach up and wrap your arms around his neck.  He helps slide your shirt off over your head, mouth barely leaving your skin. Hands returning to your breast, his mouth moves lower to the other one as he takes one in his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one moment, he makes a sound that sends a wave of white-hot arousal to your core - it’s almost animalistic, a growl of pleasure. You feel yourself struggle to breathe, the feelings of pleasure becoming overwhelming when you can’t see his hands moving over your skin - when you can’t see his next move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re not prepared when his lips pull your nipple into a hard peak, the flesh pebbling under his lips as his tongue swirls around you. Your spine curves, pushing your chest further into his mouth as a moan escapes your lips and your hand flies up to his soft hair. His other hand moves lower to where your pants are still buttoned and they knead your thigh, dangerously close to the warmth in the center of your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thighs spread as if instinct took over, begging him to reach beneath the fabric and pleasure your core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando… pl-please,” you pant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm I like it when you beg,” he says, moving back up to kiss your mouth again, “beg me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t even miss a beat, “please, I need you Mando,” your hips grind forward against the front of his own pants and you can feel him beneath the fabric. You think back to when you were drunk on that fruit, how good he felt in your mouth, how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hands gripping flesh, bodies rubbing together, you both feel each other between the kissing and moaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mando… I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you whine, your pussy throbbing for him through your clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm that sounded good, say it again,” he bites down hard on the space between your neck and shoulder, making your breath hitch. Your fingers find the top of his trousers and push your fingers under the thick fabric. What you find only sends another wave of the ocean of pleasure between your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You drop your voice to a whisper next to his ear, “I… need… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more Mando…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The growl that comes from his chest is rough and deep, a comparison to the possessiveness of his hands with your body. His fingers grip your thighs, pushing them open and sliding the fabric off your legs. He grips you behind the knees and pulls you to the edge of the bunk making you grab hold of his cock to steady yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan escapes his lips as you wrap your ankles around the back of his legs and pull him forward, still stroking him beneath the fabric. You feel the dampness forming at the tip and take your thumb to stroke it around, gliding the wet all around his now pulsing head. He groans louder at your touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take them off,” you command, fumbling with the front of his pants. He shoves them to the ground where they join yours, his lips never leaving yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fu-fuck… you’re s’so per-fct,” he whispers as he runs his fingers between your legs, “so wet already for me, s’so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stars, why… a’are you so-so fucking soft?” he bruises your lips with his as his fingers slip between your folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re dripping at this point, completely ready for anything he could do to you, “do whatever you want to me, Mando. Take me,” you beg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear him groan deep in his chest as he pushes a finger deep inside you, feeling your walls clench around him as he penetrates you with his thick finger. It’s agonizingly slow having him pull his finger out and pushing it back in, massaging your tight hole. It barely registers how quickly he’s moving as he lifts your ass of the bunk. Your legs have just enough time to feel the floor beneath you, but then he’s spinning you around and shoving you right back on top of the metal platform, face down and arms gripping the sides for balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel him kick your legs apart, spreading your legs wide so he can line himself up with your dripping pussy. His cock enters you at an alarming pace, the breath being pushed clean from your lungs as he fills you to the brim. The feeling is overwhelming like you’re being stretched and full at the same time. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>intoxicating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips slowly pull out of you before he slams back in - the sound of skin slapping together echoing throughout the small room. Maker, you’d be screaming right now if you could breathe properly - his hips start propelling forward at an unbelievably fast pace. You can feel your juice dripping down your own thighs, the slickness cold and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fu… fuck, little bird. Maker, you’re so sweet…” he grunts, grabbing your chest and pulling you upright, breast squeezed in his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand comes around your throat and yanks you to the side before his teeth are sinking into your neck, continuing with his furious pounding. The assault has you weak in the knees and you wrap your arm around to hold on to his neck, your other hand with his on your breast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma-mando… fu-fuckfuckfuck” you cry out. He gathers your hair in one hand, pulling your head back to the side so his tongue can drag a hot trail over your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rhythm picks up faster than you thought possible, the sound of your skin slapping together is music to your ears. It brings you closer and closer to ecstasy, the edge of the cliff that you just want to hurl yourself over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>slap, slap,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “nghh.. baby girl,”</span>
  <em>
    <span> pound, pound,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “take me…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>slap, slap, slap</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “take that,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>pound, pound, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“fucking cock baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maker, I’m… I-I’m gonna,” your mouth drops open, contorting with emotion as your hole squeezes the life out of him, choking his cock half to death as you feel yourself explode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stars shoot out behind your eyes like your entire body was just hurled into hyperspace. Arching your back, your legs start shaking, cum dripping from your core, and you scream out with the last air you have left in your lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a animalistic growl rips through him as he edges towards his own release, “I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>die in this pussy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and say I died happy,” you can feel the smile on your neck as he kisses you, “f-fuck, ngh.. I’m so close…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, Mando… I want to feel you on my skin,” you turn your head to the side, whispering to him your desires. If your body hadn’t been overwhelmed with senses, you almost would’ve missed the slight pause before he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din…” he says with strangled breath, his thrusting slowing for a moment with the realization of what he’s saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” you ask, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again, but use my name… Din.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pause, reaching back to run your fingers through his hair, “cum on my skin Din…” you whisper in his ear, making him completely lose control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mando - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Din</span>
  </em>
  <span> - shakes from your words. His hand comes to your throat, pulling your face around to kiss you as he thrusts his hips into you so fast you think he’s trying to fuck you in half. His cock throbs before you feel him pull out, your pussy gushing from the sudden loss as he sprays himself over your ass. The groans come from deep within him as he pours his soul over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You practically collapse together in the bed, your muscles unable to work properly. He grabbed a shirt to clean you and pulled you into the bunk with him. The blanket barely draped over the two of you but you made it work in the current circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din checked in on the child, noting that he was fast asleep, and came back to the bunk, turning out the light and slipping in behind you. You feel him kiss your skin though the post orgasm haze. Your eyes had already drifted despite the blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you drift into sleep, you are pulled slightly from the fog by Din removing your blindfold, his bare hand stroking your cheek as he brushes hair from your face. Just before you fall fully asleep you hear him whisper softly into your hair, planting kisses between his words. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>“What the </span>
    <span>fuck</span>
    <span> am I going to do with you…?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr!</p><p>https://pascal-istheway.tumblr.com<br/>https://dinsrose.tumblr.com</p><p>Want to hear the custom Spotify playlist for this chapter? Follow the link below!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1zKhVPXYYLye7HCHcQYMZx?si=D1iApMxXS_-0b2vhBGLyVw</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find us on tumblr! </p><p>https://pascal-istheway.tumblr.com<br/>https://dinsrose.tumblr.com</p><p>Want to listen to the custom playlist on Spotify? Find it here!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3NQiNKK60EujTtdnVe1PyD?si=JJvrkLCTT1yaXTMS4KCr2w</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>